The Prince, The Angel and The Demon
by alicetsuki13
Summary: She thought she was dead when she was transferred into a hell hole called Varia. Just wait until she knew that certain sadistic prince and her new demonic boss is now after her...life. XanxusxOCxBelphegor
1. Chapter 1

_Um, hello, this is my first KHR fanfic, and with OC, so please…go easy on me_

_I do not own KHR, as much as I wanted to._

* * *

Summary: She thought she was a goner when she was transferred into a hell hole called Varia. Just wait until she knew that certain sadistic prince and her new demonic boss is now after her…XanxusxOCxBelphegor

* * *

**The Prince, The Angel and The Demon.**

Chapter 1: That girl, the new girl.

She sighed heavily, throwing her gaze at the roadside trees that ran fast through her vision, or rather, she ran fast through the trees. The black limo was coursing its way to some place really deserted, judging from the lack of people in vicinity. The weather was cloudy, signing that it would probably be raining anytime soon, which matched perfectly with her mood today. The blue haired infant that sat beside her squinted her eyes, noticing her uneasiness hanging in the air. "You're okay?" she asked, stopping the girl's deep train of thought.

"No." she replied quickly, eyes still fixed to the glass. She was annoyed, but realizing that she wasn't being polite to her tutor, she turned her face to her and gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Lal, but I don't think so…"

Lal Mirch heaved a sigh, she felt somewhat guilty to the girl, although she didn't really have reason to. It was her own fault, after all. But what didn't make any sense is her punishment. "I don't any idea why would Sawada do this to you…"

_If Lal herself didn't have any idea, how would the girl know the reason? She meant…Why Varia of all organization?_

She had heard their nasty rumor, despite being Vongola elite 'assassination' unit. They were filled with freaks, bloodthirsty freaks that kill people on a whim, inside, and _outside_ the mission. Not that she met them in person, though. If she were to be transferred there, what is she? Another freak?

After 7 years working for CEDEF, where she had grew fond of, she suddenly had to be transferred there, of all places. She had to admit, that live in CEDEF wasn't easy. Ever since her 10, her days were filled with only training and training, until she reached 14 for her first mission. And since she was kind of isolated in person, she never really talked to anyone but Lal Mirch and her boss, Sawada Iemitsu. The only thing she didn't understand while working in CEDEF was, for some unknown reason, her being was kept as secret between CEDEF higher-ups.

Well, she would be relieved _(partially)_ if they had at least one woman there, but no! They didn't have girl as member, and she was sure as hell that they wouldn't even accept one.

Lal, being her tutor since she was little, had thought of her sole student's transfer ridiculous too. The timing was just too weird, after the Ring Battles. She can't even imagine the tension they had after the Varia' lost…And shouldn't they have punishment too right now? Suddenly realizing something, the infant stared at the girl, _who returned her gaze back at the glass_, with bewilderment on her eyes.

_Punishment… _

It didn't take long after their last conversation that they finally arrived at a gate, isolated between the trees that overwhelmed her vision. The gate was freaking huge, surrounded by high walls that even burglar would think twice before climbing it. She stared in awe, from afar, really far, she could see an enormous building. "This is…their headquarter?" she asked the infant, and was replied by a nod.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked again, because that exact moment, the limo was stopping, and one of the CEDEF guy that accompany them opened her door. "Shouldn't we get inside…?

The googled infant instructed her to get out, which she followed obediently. And before the girl know it, her luggage was suddenly lined up on the ground, having been took out from the limo's trunk. "You have to go on your own now. Sorry…" Lal Mirch answered, earning a _'are you kidding me?'_ kind of expression from the girl.

Apparently, Lal Mirch wasn't going to accompany her until she got safely inside the mansion. The infant bade her farewell, and the car went off instantly, leaving the girl in confusion and a ton of luggage for her to carry alone.

"Everyone is so mean…" she sobbed.

The main gate was empty, even the gate wasn't even locked, to her surprised. Taking the luggage inside the gate took her almost 30 minutes, far longer than she expected. What's _inside these bags anyway? Leads? she thought_, measuring how heavy her luggage was. She didn't even remember having those stuffs. Heck, she didn't do the packing herself.

"Phew, at least these damned things inside…" she said in slight satisfaction. "I have to meet with the authorities here first…". And she had no idea who it might be. She never met any of Varia member in her whole life. Sure she knew their name, and their famous title, but no more than that.

But she'll find out soon…

Leaving her luggage in the front gate, she followed a pathway. The trees that surrounded the area really overwhelmed her vision, but her eyes were good enough to notice a massive building on the far end of the pathway.

When she finally sees her destination, she paced herself quicker, but a couple of second later she noticed that something's not right. The forest had gotten too quiet…

And another second later she knew, a sharp thing was flying toward her, and she managed to avoid it in a slim distance, sending her to a full-alarm state. Another knife was also thrown at her, not just one, but multiple, came from almost all direction. She skillfully avoided the knife by dodging and using the trees as cover. But she was a bit late to notice the last one that was shot low on her feet level. She successfully avoided it although it grazed her left leg a little. She pulled out her twin blade that was strapped on her thigh, put up her battle stance, and had her eyes scanned the whole area, searching for the attacker.

"Ushishishi, you're quite good." A voice in an irritating-mocking tone commented. Angelia turned her head to the source of the sound, up on the tree. There she saw boy, probably around her age, with long blonde bangs covering his eyes, grinned widely at her. His grin reminded her of Chesire cat…

The attacker was standing on the wide tree branch, leaning his back leisurely at the main trunk. Although she couldn't see his eyes, it was more than enough that he was mocking her, and she didn't like that…

"Who are you?" she said, almost snarled. The sudden attack left her heart pounding. Had she not been trained in CEDEF, she'll surely get killed just now.

The blonde boy jumped from the tree and landed on the ground successfully, and stood face to face with her. In his hand, multiple knives rested between his fingers. "Ushishishi, how dare a peasant like you ask me…"

"Who's peasant? Just because you had that stupid crown around your head, that doesn't make you prince..." She mockingly retorted. The girl was usually mild-mannered and obedient, but in battle, she turned into nasty, sarcasm-filled b*tch.

"You've said it, peasant." Utterly not please, he threw the rest of his knife at her, which she easily dodge and rushed to him, with her dagger on her grip. Despite of her obvious rushing toward him, he didn't even try dodge, in fact , as she drew closer, it was clearly visible that his grin grew wider. And she saw a flick of light in front on her.

And blood burst from her body.

"Agh!" she was about to fall, but luckily her leg was still strong enough to support her body. A cut wound was visible on her arms through her torn sleeves and blood dripped from her grazed right cheek. She panted, "Wires…" Those flicks of light she saw earlier were invisible wires.

"Finally noticed? Faster than I thought…" he whistled as he gazed the bloody girl in front of him. "The prince would enjoy killing you bit by bit…"

After seeing herself in blood, she strangely smirked at her attacker, "Try me…" she said as she dropped one of her dagger to the ground and clenched her fist, an act that slightly confused the ripper. Her aura somewhat changed, a malicious intention was flowing out from her.

Again, she rushed toward the blonde, while he flung another pair of knives. One of the knife hit her arm, while the other missed her. She winced, but that didn't stop her from her charge. Shocked by her tenacity, he stepped back but he was late to realize that the girl had shorten their distance. With all her force, she swung her dagger at him.

He was quick enough to dodge but suddenly her feet kicked him on the gut and sent him 5 feet away from her.

"How's that?!" she said with satisfaction plastered on her tone.

Having himself forced to kneel on the ground was more than enough to send him raging. But since this is the first time he sees a girl that can actually hit him, his grin grew wider. "One arm for shield, one arm for distraction and your feet to attack…Quite impressive, peasant…" he replied excitedly. He had a keen eye in battle. No wonder that other Varia member called him a battle genius.

"Ushishishi, You seemed to have gut for a girl…for a mere girl…" he mocked.

"Look who's been kicked by the 'mere girl'…" she retorted in a same tone. 'He's good' she thought. No one has been able to tell this secret battle tactic of her on the first minute…No one but this blonde freak.

"VOOOIIII WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

A shout that sounded like a thunder splitting the sky suddenly entered the silent forest, stopping the two youth from their battle. And there appeared, a tall man with snow white hair that reached up to his back, and he was pointing his hand-attached sword at them.

The white-haired man shifted his gaze, his angry gaze at the girl. "Who're you?!" he yelled at her. And suddenly changed his question as he saw her uniform, "Wait, you're the CEDEF girl?"

Finally, someone who know her! Then this guy must be from Varia! Lal told her that the Varia had already been informed about her transfer.

"You…you must be from Varia. Yes, I am…" she put her dagger down.

"Squ-senpai, this peasant's the one?" the blonde got up from where he knelt, and turned to face the older man. "CEDEF really transferred a girl? I thought they were joking!"

Angelia saw the guy with bewilderment on her eyes. "You're from Varia too?"

"Heck yeah. I'm Prince the Ripper, Belphegor! How dare a peasant like you not to know me!" he snarled at her. It appeared that it really hurt his pride to meet someone that didn't know him.

"What?! I-" she was about to shout back at the blonde before she realized a pair of grayish irises that shot her a deadly glare. A really deadly glare that sent a sweat down her spine.

"I…I'm sorry…" and she had no word to mutter but an apology as she shifted her eyes to the ground, avoiding the glare.

"Huh…" the man sighed, "Follow me to the mansion…" and turned his head to the blonde guy who was standing beside him. "You too."

"Yes…ah!" she winced as her arm let more blood to flow out. She completely forgot the grazes she had on her arm and cheek. And she started to feel the pain.

"What now?!" the man said to her in high tone. Irritation was clear on his voice.

"I, I'm sorry…My wound is-"

"It's just a scratch! Don't get whiny over it!"

What did she just hear? She was bleeding all over and that was all he can say? She stared at the white-haired man with disbelief. That moment, she realized that she's gonna hate this guy…But then again, she couldn't possibly object. And another 'sorry' came out from her mouth as she gripped her left arm with another hand to hold the bleeding, and bite her lip to reduce the pain as she follow the two into the mansion' direction.

"Ushishishi, senpai, why are you here again? You're not purposedly come here just to greet the peasant here, are you?" Belphegor asked Squalo as the three made their way to the mansion. His hands were folded behind his head, his usual gesture.

"Like hell I would!" he replied quickly. "It was because Mammon and the others are gone for work!"

"Eh? Why didn't I know?"

"Where were from the morning, you idiot?! You think you got the fucking credit from slacking off?!" he yelled.

The blonde flinched as his senpai's thundering sound reached his ear, but his grin reappeared afterward. "Er, I guess…"

After a long 10 minutes (for the girl) of walking, they finally arrived at the mansion' front door. A servant in black clad suit opened the door, revealing a grand interior of the mansion. _This looked a little bit too much for an assassin' headquarter, she thought._ A few servants bowed as they saw them, and one of them approached the three.

"Get her to her room. I had it arranged." Squalo ordered.

"Yes sir." The servant obediently nodded, but Angelia knew that he was shivering in fear before the long-haired assassin. "This way, Miss…" the servant said to her.

Say no more word, the man walked to the opposite way that the servant showed her. She obediently followed the servant, and was slightly relaxed now that the loud man had finally gone from her presence, before she realized that another person was still walking beside her.

"Why are you following us?" she scowled at the blonde who was leisurely walking beside her.

"My room's this way too, peasant…" he casually replied.

"Stop calling me peasant, I have a name…"

"It's not like the prince have to know your name, pea-"

"Angelia." She said stoically and focused her gaze up front. "I'm Angelia."

Belphegor found himself speechless after her word. No one has ever dared to stop him middle-sentenced, except for Squalo and his boss Xanxus obviously. Moreover, she's a girl and just met him today. He had to admit that the girl impressed him by her reckless battle tactic, though. Well, since he had been slacking off this whole day _(resulting him good mood)_, he decided to let it slide.

"Ushishishi, interesting girl, aren't ya?" he grinned to her. His word of 'interesting' sent a pinkish color on her cheeks, although she know all too well that he didn't mean it any other way. Since she had no other word to say, she just gave him a weak smile, and in relieve…

At least this one person was talkable…

* * *

_So, how was it?_

_Please do leave me comment, I'll really appreciate it ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2: That Girl, First Mission

_A/N: Chapter 2 is up!_

_And thanks to _ 18 _for reviewing me, god bless you, man ^^. I'll try my best with the story from now on!_

_I do not own KHR._

* * *

Chapter 2: That girl, first mission.

_At least this one person is talkable…_

That was what she thought, but after two weeks living her life in this so-called elite assassination squad' headquarter, she had to take it back, swallowing it whole, and wished that none of those words escaped through her mouth.

She really regretted it…

The next day after she moved, she -_who admittedly not a morning person_-, had to deal with the fact that someone is now in charge to be her alarm clock, banging at her door, and yelled at her behind it every day. If it was just one of the servants, she can easily knock it off, telling them that she needed another five or ten minutes to go back to her slumber, which usually ended for another hour. The problem is, it was _that man_, that grouchy white haired man who had came himself, and constantly threatened to slice her door in two if she didn't wake up that exact second.

And if she was lucky, she wouldn't find any knife that was stuck on her door by the time she walked out through it. Then she wouldn't hear any 'ushishishi' laughter echoed the hallway…

At noon, when she finally find someone that she thought as cute, another cruel fact emerged that the hooded infant she met was such a greedy, moneyface brat, who couldn't stop himself from counting countless number scribbled at some stack of papers…

And just when she thought her day couldn't be any worse, a strange looking person with green Mohawk and eye-hurting orange boa rested on his shoulder squealed at her, ranting on and on of how lucky they was to have girl, _a real girl_ for new member. He said that no one in Varia would want to try those outfit he made himself. Well, not that the girl wanted it, of course…

And last but not least, there was a man, who brought something that looked like umbrellas behind his back, and he was constantly throwing her a murderous glare, a glare similar to those who seek revenge. Heck, she wouldn't have any idea what could cause that…

The girl now found it easier to befriend their respectful _(if not frightened)_ servants rather than the member itself…

And oh, one thing she forgot to mention…Not once, until now, that she saw her 'new' boss, the oh-so-maybe-frightening man named Xanxus…Said that he was gone to Vongola main' quarter to attend some business.

This whole 2 weeks was just disaster for her, she felt like she was being bullied, _in an extreme, really extreme way_. She wanted to run away so bad, calling Lal Mirch or her former boss Iemitsu Sawada to come and pick her up, saving her from this hell hole called Varia mansion. But everytime she remembered the smug look given by that prince-wannabe, she had to reconsider the thought. Oh just how she wanted to wipe that idiotic grin off his face…

He was the worst of all. He tortured her, both physically and mentally. 'Ushishishi' ed like a psycho, he attacked her almost anytime he had the chance. She was trained to dodge his attack, his _'throw-the-knife-all-over-like-a-maniac'_ attack, _which appeared on her door almost every morning_, but unfortunately she wasn't really trained to bear his _'everyone-beside-me-is-nothing-but-peasant'_ fits. It annoyed the hell outta her… She despised any kind of arrogance, let alone something as high as his. In CEDEF, she was taught to do everything humbly, and in order. It was too bad that what she had learnt applied at almost nothing in Varia.

She was waiting, waiting for a day where she could stab that so-called Prince the Ripper in the back, wiping his grin once and for all. She won't go anywhere without revenge…Because revenge is sweet…

And this is just another day for her to bear…

The girl opened her eyes as the beeping sound of her own alarm emerged, which showed 6 in the morning, and groaned at it, reaching her hand to shut that thing off before another alarm made another sound. Yes, she had to set multiple alarms, to make sure that she don't get slept through it only to be awaken by that damned senior namely Squalo.

She forcefully pulled her body from her bed, which she found surprisingly comfy despite of the fact that it belonged to assassination squad, and dragged her feet heavily toward her bathroom to get a splash of water. As the water wiped her face, she felt slightly refreshed, and she moved her face to check the mirror. It appeared that the graze she suffered during her unintentionally fight with Belphegor had healed, she thought as she touched her cheek. _Damn that guy…_

Moving from the bathroom, she walked to her dresser, taking her usual uniform which consisted of white shirt and black skirt, and of course, Varia's coat. After she finished dressing neatly, she tied red ribbon around her collar. All done, she smiled to herself as she stared at her own reflection. Her crimson hair was curled rather nicely on her shoulder, much to her surprise. Probably, it was sign of a good day? Yeah, she hoped so…

xXx

"VOOOOIIII, WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP, YOU SHITTY GIRL!" for the uncountable times of the weeks, his shout was heard, echoing greatly through the hall. Added with his banging on the door, he would surely beat the sound system for metal concert. He sure yell like it was his last, as if his lung made from metal or something.

A clicking sound was heard almost immediately as he yelled, revealing a girl with a rather triumphant grin upon her face. "Good morning, senpai. I hope I'm not _late_ today." She emphasized, feeling great as if she just beat him in a race against time, for the first time in her life. He however, didn't seem too surprised, as he only returned her grin with a smirk that gave her another urge to punch him in the face, "Hmph, so you're up early. Not bad for some shitty girl…"

REVENGE PLAN NUMBER 1: SUCCESS!

As much as she hated it, she had to bear with calling him senpai, which tasted like stale water in her mouth, she didn't want to leave bad impression to him of all people. As people say, _'Pretend to be good until you had the chance to kill your target'_. "Training again?" she squinted her eyes to her senior. It has been training after training since the first day she moved, as they had no mission to carry out until their punishment is over. Well, it's not like she had anything else to do, though.

"Be grateful…" he said to her. "We have mission, today."

_Wow…seriously? That was sudden…_

Leaving her no time to ponder, he continued, "Meeting room, 10 am. Late and I'll behead you!" He stomped his way off her almost immediately after he finished saying his threat. The girl stared at his back, didn't really sure whether she should be happy or not about upcoming mission.

_Will she be able to carry it out?_

She remembered the sole reason why she was transferred to Varia. She screwed her last mission. She didn't really remember what mission, or what thing she had done that ruined the mission. All she can remember that she was awake in a white room that was CEDEF infirmary, and was told that she was the only survivor, which took her quite a shock. And above all, Lal also told her that it was her fault, not that the CEDEF leader said anything to her. She didn't know why, but her head was hurting like crazy if she tried to remember that moment, so she kinda stopped thinking about it.

_Beside, her mind is currently occupied by her new hellish life in Varia…_

"Ushishishi, the peasant is early today…" an irritating laugh of you-know-who broke her train of thought, and the girl sent him an annoyed glare as he walked closer to her door, his hand folded behind his head.

"Like you're the one to talk…" she scoffed. Varia is currently having two lazy-ass in vicinity, the one being her (according to Squalo) and the other is this damned, prince-wannabe who kept his grin plastered on his face all the time. He often slack off, annoyed the hell outta people on a whim and the worst thing of all, using _'because I'm a prince'_ as excuse. _Just what kind of idiot takes his excuses anyway?_

"Not throwing knife at me? I was kinda ready, you know..." she taunted the guy in front of her as she pulled one of her dagger, which she held behind her back all this time. The prince shrugged it off, "Nah, the prince do not want to spoil his knife for mission today just for some peasant like you…" _Okay he's a jerk…_she concluded. She didn't like him calling her peasant like that, but after the first week, she gave up correcting it, he didn't listen anyway. She found it easier to ignore now, not that it insulted her less…

Angelia heaved a sigh, not quite amused by his reaction. "Fine then. Suit yourself." And was about to close the door behind her, before something blocked the door, stopping her attempt middle way. "Shishishi, peasant going to mission too, right?"

The crimson haired girl stared at the floor with a rather bored expression, the prince was blocking the door with his foot. As idea struck her mind, she turned her head to face him and gave him a smile, "Yes. And it's not peasant, by the way. It's Angelia." her slightly high pitched voice on her name was a warning for the prince. Had he paid attention, his foot wouldn't have to suffer from the sudden attack given at him, his toe suddenly squeezed between the door and its frame with such strength, literally made him jumped in pain, and pulled his foot from the door. He could clearly see the victory grin at her face before the door was closed shut.

"Fuck it!" he flung several of his knife at her door, making a clear stabbing sound for her to hear, before he walked off from her room.

REVENGE MISSION NUMBER 2: SUCCESS!

xXx

The girl hurriedly ran through the hallway. _Why is this place freaking huge?_ She cursed under her breath before she looked at her wristwatch. _Oh dear, it's 5 minutes to 10 am,_ she murmured. She didn't have any idea where she was going. _Where the hell is the meeting room_?! She ran through the seemingly countless corridor, climbed the stairs, up and down, and although she had ask several servants of the meeting room, she still haven't reach the place. She's in a dire need of GPS right now…

Damn it! She found herself dozing off at the garden. Despite being an assassin HQ, Varia had quite a beautiful garden, not to mention that it was well treated. The weather outside was just warm and comfy, she couldn't resist to sleep, even the wooden bench in the garden was looked like a comfy bed in her vision. And thanks to that, she's now late. She could imagine the hateful glare, _if not another attack_, thrown at her already.

"Ara~~ there you are An-chan!" another irritating voice of you-know-it-belong-to-who struck her ear for the second time of the day. When Angelia turned her back, she could see a 'man', running toward her in a ridiculously girlish way and in a ridiculously scary speed, sending a sweat down her spine. "I've been searching for you all day~~" he squealed happily, pinkish light and flowers shone behind his back. This guy has been too happy for some unknown reason today, which she regretted knowing it soon.

"Uh, really? Ah..haha..ha…" she unsurely replied. "What…for?"

"You know that we're going for a mission, right~~? I'm so excited~~!" he grasped her shoulder excitedly, shaking it with seemingly all his force, dizzying her. "I look forward to see my little sis in battle~~!" _Great, so now she have a 'sister', one hell of a sister…_

"Wait, aren't we late for the meeting?!" the girl snapped, that fact left her mind earlier. "Curse me! That shark senior is going to behead me!" she grasped her head is frustration, if she were to die today, it'll be her _"sister's"_ fault.

Lussuria gave her a perplexed look, after seeing her freaking out like that, "An-chan, what are you saying? The meeting is 10, it's still 8…" and he earned a 'seriously' kind of look from the girl, who abruptly looked at her wristwatch. It showed 10 alright, and…wait a second…the clock isn't moving…

And she suddenly remembered that the watch was broken after she accidentally dropped it to the sink yesterday…

_Darn it, even her wristwatch like to bully her…_

"Anyway~~" the flamboyant man snapped his finger. "I made another outfit yesterday! You oughtta try it, An-chan." And yanked her hand, dragging her to his room with such force that she found it impossible to resist.

'_Oh no…' she cursed under her breath._

_xXx_

"Why the hell am I here again?!" she said, annoyance was clear in her tone, throwing dagger at the guy who ducked beside her. "And, why with you, of all people?!"

"Ushishishi, can't the peasant shut her little mouth? You want the prince to shut it for you?" he replied casually, shifting his forever grinning face to her.

_Ugh, _just when she thought the mission would relieved her from her stressing life in Varia_…Curse that shark man…she murmured. _She obviously didn't want to remember the previous that event occurred to her…

"Vooooiii! Listen to me, all of you! These guy's been shitting business every here and there, and our mission is to wipe them out! You got me, fucking scum?!" Was what the shark man commanded to all Varia members back at the meeting room. They were currently assigned to kill a shitty, err excuse me, kill a man under the name of Giovanni Salvatore, whose famiglia had been messing the northern part of Italy by spreading illegal drugs and weapons. For her, the job was practically the same as one she had done in CEDEF, excluded the 'wipe them out' part, that is. Heck, CEDEF was never assigned to do assassination.

She can let another Varia member to do all the killing right? Since they had been overly excited after hearing the 'wipe out' part…But, nonetheless, fate cruelly declined her hope…

Squalo glared her dagger, practically sending her to a yelp, and pointed his sword at her, "And you! I'm not letting you to have any time to slack off, so you're going with him!" he pointed another person, whom almost gave her heart attack.

Belphegor…That shitty, er excuse me, prince-wannabe…

For the first time, she could see his grin disappeared, as he angrily objected, "What?! The prince is not going to escort this peasant!" and earned a deadly glare from the white haired man, which was completely ignored by the blonde prince as he continued to rant, "Let the peasant die alone!"

"What?!" Can't stand the insult given by the blonde, the girl abruptly rose from her chair, "I'm not going with you either! Heaven would burn first before I'm going anywhere with you!"

"Fuck off, peasant!" he pulled his knives out of thin air. She was more than know that something like this would happen, so she had pulled her twin blade ready as well, "Bring it on, false prince!"

_God, for all time to have a fight…_

Before she can jump at her self-proclaimed enemy, suddenly something tangled her feet, and she instantly dropped her dagger to the floor. "Wha-?!" and before she know it, her body was lifted, and for worst, upside-down. She shrieked as she realized something utterly important. And it wasn't about 'what the hell that tangled her', but the fact that she was wearing skirt! A skirt for god's sake!

Mammon was smirking deviously. From his sleeves, a tentacle like whip emerged, which ends was at the girl's feet. "Mammon! You little perv!" she shouted at him embarrassedly, forcing what whatever power left on her arms to cover her underside. Even though she wore short, it's still embarrassing. "And what're you guys looking at?!" she glared at the rest of the room who was struck dumfounded, excluded the infant. Belphegor's hand was restrained by Levi, who was also trying to stop him from rampaging at the girl.

"It could cost much if you two went on rampaging here. There's a lot of expensive stuff here…" the hooded infant said calmly.

"But not this way!" she angrily yell, feeling all blood rushed to her head while being hung in such inhuman manner. "Okay, okay, I'll stop but please put me down, I beg you!"

Surprisingly, his grin grew wider, "Give one third of your salary and you're free…"

She glared at the infant in disbelief, how the hell this baby said those things so…calmly? "Mammon, you demonic little…" but seeing no other way to release herself, she gritted her teeth in desperation and declared her defeat, "Alright, alright! But put me down!"

Mammon lowered the tentacle, allowing the girl to land on her feet, but she fell on her knee otherwise, slight tears of embarrassment flew out from her angry face. She drew her murderous aura at everyone present in the meeting room. "You guys are jerk..." she cursed.

"That's not nice, Mammon!" Lussuria exclaimed. "You shouldn't treat my lil' sis that way!" On the other hand, Squalo gave Mammon a smirk that full of satisfaction and said, "Well played, Mammon…You should use that often to her…" which sent him another deadly glare from the girl, and just when she wanted to protest, the Varia-second-in-command turned to her, and as usual, shouted "You hear that, shitty girl?! Any more of your rebellion and that's what you got! And you!" he now turned his face on the blonde prince, "Object once again and no ice cream for a month!"

"What the- you can't-!"

"NOW GO PREPARE YOURSELF! WE BEGIN AT NIGHT" he said (shouted) at last, before he walked off the meeting room, followed by another Varia member who instantly gone to their respective room, leaving the poor girl and the prince alone, utterly devastated by the threat sent at them earlier.

_I have no fucking other choice_…they both cursed under their breath.

xXx

Where were we again? Oh yeah! They now found themselves alone, ducking next to each other as they got separated from the other member, with each going to their designated place. And they were still cursing as we speak…

"Where's this fucking peasant named Giovanni-whatever–it-is anyway? The prince wants to end this quickly…" he said as he scanned the whole area visible from where he ducked. The area looked completely deserted, no activity, no one…

"I returned it back to you… " she scowled, folding her arms and rose from where she ducked, feeling that it was unnecessary, seeing that they were out of sight behind the wall. It's true that the area had been uncomfortable quiet, too quiet to be true. Had their operation leaked out?

As she finished her thought, a sound was heard, and whatever it is, it just crashed the wall beside her. Bullet…

"We're busted!" she shoved the blonde' back in panic, causing him to nearly fall his face to the ground. "Go!"

Avoiding another set of bullet pointed at them, they frantically ran their way through a huge clearing in front of them, and alas, another men emerged from the bushes around, twenty of them, more or less.

"Tch, ambush…" she gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes to the men that surrounded them. Maybe they operation was leaked after all, seeing how prepared they are with their weapon. She gripped her twin blade tight, and put her stance. "Oi, peasant." His sound slightly startled the girl, whose heart was still pounding from the sudden attack. "What?" she replied quickly, eyes fixed still on their enemies.

"You use flames?"

"Yes. I mean, sort of…"

"Ushishishi, then cover the prince."

With his grin still on, he flung his drawn-out-of-nowhere-knives, infused with his devastating flame of storm, an attack that instantly kill whoever hit by it. The men then started to open fire at them, and miraculously, their bullets were deflected by a wall of purple fire. It was hers, her flame of cloud…

The men's eyes were soon filled with fears, as they know that their guns do nothing to harm them. Seizing the chance, the blonde psycho pulled his wires out and twisted it around them, practically immobilized them, then the girl rushed to their helpless state and drew the blood outta them with a flick of her blade.

These guys stand no chance against the deadly combination of the two. Assassin they might be, but Varia also a master when it comes to mass destruction…

"Agh!" the last scream of a man ended with single knife thrown to his vital part. The two panted, and stared in pure satisfaction after their dance of death, with pile of corpse across their vision.

"Ushishishi, the peasant is pretty good." He smirked to her after he took one of his knife on the ground. Angelia, after hearing that the prince was actually praised her, smirked back at him, and decided to play with his charade, "Thank you, prince. I'm honored…"

Their communication devices beeped, then they heard a man shouted from over it. "_Voooiiii, mission accomplish, you hear me?! I got the target's head on my sword!"_ he said proudly.

_Yep, it's over alright…_

The blonde prince walked closer to her, she was ready if he flung another knife to her, but surprisingly, he patted her on shoulder and laughed " Shishishi, let's do this again sometime, Angel-peasant…"

_Wow, new nickname…I guess my level in his eyes had escalated now…_she thought to herself…

* * *

_Aaand, that's the end of it, hope you like it ^^_

_First of all, sorry for grammar error, English is not my first language afterall, but with your kindly review, I'll surely grow better._

_So..review please?_


	3. Chapter 3: That Girl, Meeting the Boss

_A/N: Chapter 3 is here~~_

_It's going to be a whole lotta swearing from now on, because the boss is back~~ (bow to Xanxus-sama)_

_As always, I do not own KHR, Akira-sama does._

* * *

Chapter 3: That girl, meeting the boss

" _Shishishi, let's do this again sometime, Angel-peasant…"_

_Wow, new nickname…I guess my level in his eyes had escalated now…she thought to herself…_

And he really meant it…

Angelia should've known that logic didn't apply to any Varia member, let alone the psycho ripper prince. What he meant by _'sometime'_ is, _'everytime the prince want'_. Knowing that the girl possessed quite a power to rival him, his frequencies of attack intensified. When she walked through the hallway, when she was in kitchen, when she was eating, everywhere. Everywhere he wanted. He even gone as far as to lockpick her room, making her had to place several locks and sometimes, traps, before her door.

He started to act like stalker…

Just when she thought he finally recognized her ability. She just wanted his torture to lessen, or for better, stopped. And she was wrong. She finally learned that hoping is useless when it comes to Varia…

Mammon almost fall from his halo-shaped snake he named Fantasma the first time he saw the mess made by the forever grinning prince and the new girl. The hallway was full of knives, the expensive wallpapers torn in half, the paintings and the vases were nowhere recognizable, the broken glasses scattered through the linoleum. Renovation cost a hell lot! And now it worsen as Belphegor decided to add some of his flames into their daily battle, which the girl, had to do as well if she still value her life. And the hooded infant could only faint.

One third of her salary had been taken by the moneyface infant already, and now she had her salary cut off to pay the renovation. The same thing goes for the prince, and as usual, he didn't give a damn about it. It's not like he used the money for anything else than ice cream and sweets. The girl protested of course_, because that wasn't her fault at all_, only to be humiliated again by that stuck-up Varia illusionist, which she regretted from the bottom of her heart.

She wasn't really a battle maniac, she was, in fact, a pacifist. But her current situation in this so-called assassination unit didn't let her to do that.

And this is just another day…

She carefully unlocked her door, and before turning the doorknob, she looked outside through her peephole. _Yep, no one' here_…she assured herself and walked her way out through the door. It was still 6 in the morning, and she would really doubt anyone but Squalo awake already. He finally stopped being her personal alarm, seeing how the girl changed into an early bird within two weeks_ (with a help from her own alarm of course)_. Heck, she wanted at least a peaceful awakening of her own.

At this hour of a day, she usually off to the kitchen and made something for herself, but she didn't have the appetite today. Wonder what cause it though…So she decided to go to the garden, to get a fresh air.

The morning wind gently caressed her cheeks as she opened the door outside, her crimson strand swayed by it. Aah…The smell of chilly morning that flew through her nostril, the fresh dew that trickled down the leaves, just how she loved being here. The garden is her favorite place, second after her comfy bedroom. Her vision was colored with flocks daffodils and anemones, and after a while, she noticed the bushes in the far end of the garden.

"Oh!" she reached the bushes. It was her favorite flower, white lily. "They bloomed!" she happily exclaimed and grouched to touch its petals. She remembered planting some of it in CEDEF, and on a pot near her old room. She felt almost nostalgic, how long has it been since the last time she saw her tutor Lal and her boss? It's probably been a month or less, time sure flow, she sighed. She hadn't contact them ever since she moved, other Varia member simply didn't let her to. _What the heck was their problem anyway?_

Trickle of water escaped her eyes. She missed them. She missed how Lal scold her for not being in time for practice, how she pat her and praise her if she managed to pull through her set of bullets (in training), and how they will have lunch together after practice…And her boss, her ever-so-kind boss Sawada. He was the one who took her in after the car accident that took her parent's life, said he was their friend or some sort. She can't thank him enough for everything he had done for her.

That was partially her reason not to object her cruel transfer to Varia. She didn't want to burden her boss, _who acted more like her own parent, _anymore. If Sawada-sama think it's best for her to move, then she will _(although not gladly)_ accept.

"Ushishishi, is the Angel-peasant doing peasantry activity...?" the sudden voice startled the hell out of her, why she didn't notice his present earlier proved that she was too deep in thought. She involuntarily turned her back to face her caller, no need to guess who it was though. And, there he saw, her eyes filled with tears.

His grin changed into slight frown, apparently surprised, "The peasant is crying…?"

"It's- it's not your business!" she retorted and rubbed her eyes furiously. Why him, of all people, had to busted her crying like that? She felt so stupid, she was embarrassed to show him her weak side. "I'm not interested in battle, so just buzz off and leave me alone, okay?" Like hell he would listen. If he would, _or could_, their battle wouldn't be daily.

He tilted his head, and turned his back to her, "Weak peasant's not interesting. The prince out of here…"

_Wait a second…_ "Hold on, ripper!" she said to him, high pitch in her tone, suddenly rose from where she grouched. "I'm not weak! I'm just not interested!" She hated the word 'weak', moreover coming from his mouth. The ripper turned back at her, he grinned mischievously, and shot the girl a mocking gaze through his long bangs. "That's equal with 'I'm scared' in prince's dictionary..."

"Why you..!" she pulled her blade and rushed to him, purple fire surrounded the silver metal. She furiously swung her blade, which he easily dodged. Her movement was somewhat predictable, meaning that she didn't really concentrate, and probably just attack out of rage. And yes, she did, she was disturbed, her fine morning was suddenly ruined by this prince of Jerkingdom coming out of nowhere.

When she finally saw the chance to land her blade on his shoulder, the prince side-stepped, and in instant, he was behind her back, pointing the tip of his knife on her throat threateningly.

"See…? The peasant is so weak, she let the prince cut her throat…"he gleefully laughed behind her. _One move and he will slice her throat_, she grunted angrily, but she was in no position to attack anymore, so she put her flame down, and dropped her twin blades. As much as she hated it, she had to admit her defeat today, "Fine…Kill me…" she sighed heavily.

"Ushishishi, the peasant's tears stopped." He suddenly pulled his knife from her, and she blinked at his statement. _What did he just say?_

"Whenever the peasant cry, call the prince and battle again…" he walked farther from her, making his way back inside the mansion and waved his hand. She could only stare at his back with disbelief, speechless. Her mind couldn't process the thing that just occurred to her.

_Was he…comforting her? Through that battle? _

She blushed at the thought, but then shook her head furiously, _Nah…no way…_

xXx

The raven haired man sat quietly on his seat. Well, not exactly quite. His expression was hellishly plastered in anger, exactly like those that belonged to the devil. His crimson irises shot deadly glare at everything he caught the glimpse of. Even the driver was having difficulty on controlling the wheel, the intense, devilish aura drawn by the man was suffocating.

A month in Vongola main' quarter was a living hell for him. No booze, no steak, nothing to appease his overwhelming anger. But then again, he couldn't just go on rampage and kill whoever passed him without his adoptive father's notice. He didn't want to remember what exactly happened back then, and he certainly didn't want to share what kind of _'personal punishment'_ he got from messing with Vongola Tenth back in Japan. If the demon found it hellish, what could we human expected it to be?

Today, at last, he's finally back to his own headquarter, his comforting safe haven filled with assassins called Varia mansion. He was ready to throw his anger at anyone there, and no one's going to stop him. He already missed the feeling of throwing his tequila glass to his second-in-command's head, playing trigger happy with the servants, and his silent-as-grave office. There was just one thing that left uneasiness on his mind, Vongola Ninth's last word before Xanxus left.

'_Your punishment is not over…'_

What? That '_thing'_ he gave him back at Vongola HQ wasn't enough?! Just how long that fucking adoptive father of his wants to torture him?! He involuntarily clenched his fist and landed it on the limo's glass, effectively crushing it, and amazingly it didn't hurt the man, no sign of blood on his hand. The driver shivered in fear and almost lost his control over the wheel, making the limo shook slightly.

Annoyed by the sudden uncomfortable movement of the car, he shot the driver a glare "What the fuck was that? You fucking want to die?" he said in clear, intimidating voice. God, he was threatening the driver with no second thought, considering that the reason of the driver to lose his control was _obviously his fault_.

"No-nothing, Boss. It was just, err, cat! Yeah cat!" the driver shakily answered, he was afraid if the man behind would shoot his head. The driver answer's sent him grumbling. As he saw no more point to take his anger on the driver, he rested his back on the leather seat again.

xXx

"VOOIII, that shitty, good-for-nothing boss returned today!" the shark man shouted his lungs out to everyone present at the room. There they are, gathered once again in Varia's meeting room for the first time after they finished last week' mission. Everyone didn't seem too excited, excluded Levi, who cheered like a crazy cheerleader, shouting 'Xanxus-sama's back!' or some sort. Squalo was irritated, mumbled something and folding his arms as he looked at the window beside him with his eyebrows furrowed. Mammon didn't seem to care, he was punching the calculator with his hand like there's no tomorrow. Lussuria was giggling, for unknown reason. Belphegor? Argh, like he ever care…But the girl was gulping.

_His new boss returned today?_

She had known from the servant that their boss was sort of demon. Well, they didn't say it explicitly, but it was clear on their frightened face, as if they just talk about something taboo. He scared the hell out of the servant, at the point they were better be fired from here than waking the boss from his dayful slumber. Just what kind of man he is anyway?

If Squalo was brave enough to call him shitty, good-for-nothing boss, then what was the problem? Squalo was scary alright, added with his thundering yell and his hand-attached sword, he alone was more than enough to make a whole concert ground run for their life. But after a while, she got used to it. If you get on his good side, he wasn't as threatening as the first time you know him.

_His new boss couldn't be any worse, right?_

And for the umpteenth time of her life, she was proved wrong, really wrong…

In an occasion that was much like greet-the-king ceremony, the servant busily bustling around the kitchen, preparing a feast. '_What in the world is happening?_' expression was written all over the girl's face as she saw the servant, but she decided to stay silent, not asking anything. In normal situation, they are probably happy to have the boss back and decided to celebrate his return, but no, it was awfully clear that it wasn't the reason. Their eyes were filled in fear, as if apocalypse was just around the corner.

A black limo appeared half an hour after their meeting. Varia's core member (including the new girl) were waiting on front door, a strange air of nervousness filled the air. The limo's door opened, no, it was sent flying in the air! Leaving a loud bam sound on the ground, and that alone was enough to surprised everyone that witnessed the scene. A man was sitting there, holding something that appeared to be a gun on his hand. _Just what kind of gun that sent a chunk of metal flying in the air?! _She stared in shock.

The man got out from the car and put his gun back at its holster, irritated expression was on his face. He was tall, his spiky, raven hair was messy, and some short of raccoon tail thingy clung on his shoulder. He looked rather peculiar with his scars, and it seemed like that irritated face of his was permanent. He glared at them, his crimson eyes drilling right through their skull.

_He certainly didn't appear anything shitty in her eyes…_

He lazily walked his way toward the door, still glaring. She didn't know why, but her feet felt they're glued to the ground, she can't move, for god's sake! Luckily, she was hidden behind the broad back of Levi, so there' would be no way he saw the girl!

_And oh how wrong that was…_

He simply stayed silent as he walked right through the door, ignoring other Varia members who were standing like a bunch of idiots, before he turned his forever-annoyed eyes after seeing the unknown red-head.

"Who the fuck is she?" Oh god, he swore! And at her! Just after she thought she had it enough with the people around here. **Just right after she thought her new boss couldn't be any worse!**

She finally understood why the servant was so frightened. This so-called boss was downright scary, far worse than Squalo. Now that she think about it, Squalo was nothing compared to this dreadful man in front of her!

"She's from CEDEF." Squalo replied. Oh god, this is the first time she didn't hear him 'VOIII' ing his lungs out.

"CEDEF?" his furrow deepened as his eyes shifted to the white-haired man. "She was transferred here a month ago." Squalo added. _Just what in the world that fucking CEDEF leader idiot, that good-for-nothing father of that good-for-nothing Vongola Tenth think he's doing? Sending a girl here? _Xanxus thought

"Kill her." Was what he said right after his thought of the CEDEF leader, statement that utterly shocked the girl.

"Wa-wait! What?!" she involuntarily shrieked. Her brain was devastated by his word, his word didn't sound like a joke, he was dead serious. Her shriek unfortunately, annoyed the demon lord namely Xanxus, as he glared dreadfully at her tiny figure, shrinking her courage even more. "You have objection, scum?"

His towering height was intimidating, added with his stare, it became worse. She should've been crying now, if Belphegor wasn't there to see. She felt frightened and insulted in the same time. But surprisingly, she chose the latter. With courage appeared out of nowhere, she retorted, "N-no…Er, Yes! I'm not dying here! Not here, not now!"

Within second, the tip of his gun was right there, in front of her head, even before she had the chance to reconsider her words. She had no idea of when did he took that goddamn thing from its holster, it was just there, like it existed in front of her temple the whole time.

_Oh no, the girl is so fucking dead…_

She was petrified, and so everyone that stood there. They were shocked by Xanxus' order, and the foolish braveness shown by the girl. Well, either way, they concluded that the girl is an idiot…Taking on Xanxus was just the same as suicide.

The crimson haired girl shut her eyes in fear, how she regretted the last act she pulled. How foolish she was to let her mouth took control of her mind. _This is the end…_she concluded. _Goodbye Lal, goodbye Sawada-sama…_

Before he pulled the trigger, a revving sound of a car was heard. Another black limo appeared, distracting them. They didn't expect any guest…

And from inside the car, an unexpected figure showed themselves from behind the door. A man in black-clad suit, his light brown hair was swayed by the wind.

It was…the CEDEF leader…Iemitsu Sawada!

_I must be dreaming_…was her last thought before her vision gone to blur.

* * *

_So. that was that!_

_Thank you for reading ^^, review is always appreciated ~~_


	4. Chapter 4: That Girl, Officially Varia

_A/N: Finally, I can update! God, school preparation is driving me crazy!_

_Thanks for 18 for being my regular reader, and welcome aboard, Akagami hime chan! I'm glad you like it!_

_I'm going to answer your question: The reason of why she replied 'sorta' was because she can't fully use her flame yet, she can only create a shield, and gotta admit that she was actually better at dodging attack (with Lal mirch being her tutor, she had to dodge bullets on training), and that's probably makes her the weakest 'assassin' ever entered Varia lol. And believe me, the reason she was kept hidden in CEDEF wasn't because she has some badass, superhuman-like power like Tsuna did, it will be explained waaaaay later XDD._

_I do not own KHR._

* * *

Chapter 4: That girl, officially Varia.

'_Angelia!' the man called her name as he saw her down the hallway, in which the girl immediately turned her head to see the man._

'_Good evening, Sawada-sama!' she bowed deeply to him when the brown-haired man reached her. She was no Japanese, but for the past 4 years she spent in CEDEF, she was thought a whole lot of Japanese culture by her boss, thus affecting her attitude greatly._

'_Congratulations! Your first mission is a success.' The man patted her head 'I'm so proud of you…' he smiled to her, making the girl's cheek tinted in pink. 'Thank you, Sawada-sama. I wouldn't get anywhere if it's not because of you…' the girl lifted her face to see him, wide smile was on her face. She was so nervous for her first mission, to know that it turned out success, and the fact that her boss praised her made the girl really happy._

'_I got something for you.' He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a small purple box. 'To celebrate your success.'_

_She was flustered, she didn't do anything grand that her boss would give her a gift personally, 'But, I didn't-'_

_He simply shushed her, pulled her hand and placed the box on her palm. 'You deserved this, trust me.' He said to her, gazing softly to the girl. Since it was rude to object, she shyly received the box, 'Thank you…I'll treasure this!'_

_She opened the box, and there sat a ring on top on its velvet bed._

_She dreamed of her past…When she received the cloud ring for the first time…_

xXx

"Ugh…" she groaned as she opened her heavy eyelids. _Where am I?_ she thought. She remembered faintly the cold tip of gun on her forehead, held by a man with burning crimson orbs. She thought that she was going to die, or maybe she had…? She wiggled her body, turned out that she was on top of something soft, and white. This is maybe cloud…So was she in heaven? She would be glad if it's true though, because there would be no way she survived after the gunshot, if he really fired it. Her head felt so light, so it's must be true…She was in heaven…

_Wait a second…what is that yellow thing covering her vision?_

"Ushishishi…"

Realizing the worst possibility of what, _or who_, that might be in front of her face, she abruptly blinked her eyes, and stared in horror after knowing that what she saw in front of her is indeed her worst nightmare...

"GYAAAH!"

Her fist clenched automatically, and a sudden force, coming out of nowhere, was fueling her arms, and hit the goddamn person who was in front of her, or rather, on top of her. It hit his cheek, practically sending him rolling from the bed to the cold floor.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" she screamed, crimson flooded her face, as she rose from where she lied down. It turned out that she was in her room, and the white, comfy cloud-thingy was none other than her bed. Wait, that didn't matter now…

WHAT THE HELL IS BELPHEGOR DOING?!

"The peasant is so ungrateful…" the ripper scowled from the floor, holding his red cheek. The tiara that was sitting on the top of his head was slightly tilted, _does that thing ever come off from his head?_ "You…pervert!" she screamed again, immediately checking herself out. She was still in pieces, her clothes that is, which relieved her greatly. How nightmarish it would be if this so-called prince do something to her…

"Shishishi, The prince was just about to give you a wake-up kiss…"

_Wake-up what?! _She couldn't believe her ears.

"This isn't fairy tale, goddamit! Get the hell outta here!"

"My my, is little Angel swearing just now…?" a chuckle was heard, interrupting the two from their argument. A man, _she know-too-well-who-it-was_, was standing from beyond the door, grinning as if he just saw something really amusing happened in front of his eyes. "Sawada-sama!" the girl got off from her bed, making a run toward the man, and threw herself to his embrace. "That guy harassed me!"

"Err, no, actually…" the man scratched the back of his head nervously, "In fact, I suggested him to, what did he call it again? Oh yeah, wake-up kiss…" and earned a _'what?'_ written all over her face. Why in the world did he….suggest that horrid thing?!

"Oh, come on, Angelia. I just wanted you to hang out with someone around your age more often." The man smiled to her and patted her head. _Hang…out? What part of the event earlier that seemed like a hang out on his eyes?!_

"You've been passed out for 5 hours straight like a dead person, much like Snow White I would prefer..." he continued. "He's the only one around your age, beside he was pretty eager…"

_Eager…?_ That sounded so wrong in her ear…

"Ushishishi, if the prince wakes you from your sleep, the peasant will be forever indebted to the prince!" Belphegor laughed it off as if it was a normal thing to say. "The Angel-peasant will be my toy forever…"

"Will you shut up?! I'm not _your _toy!" she retorted furiously, her face as red as tomato. The ripper prince was always the one to say nonsensical thing, but this is just outrageous! Toy? For this sadistic prince? All she can thing is handcuff, chain and whip…_Wait, what? What did she just think again?_

"Lively couple aren't you…" Iemitsu smirked at the sight, earning a dagger from the girl. "Sawada-sama! This is not a joke! Wait-" she abruptly stopped. She remembered the question that left her brain earlier, what is her 'former' boss doing here? "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain it later, I was about to get you two. Everyone's waiting in Xanxus' office…" he said.

_Xanxus…Now where did she hear that name…? Wait a sec, he's her killer! Er, almost…_

"Sawada-sama…Am I dreaming right no-OW! What was that for?!" she yelped in pain as something sharp hit her arm, and no need to guess, the blonde's knife was at fault. "Shishishi, the peasant's not dreaming…Feel the pain?"

"Want me to punch you again?" she furrowed her eyebrow at him, her fist is now ready.

xXx

The evening sun shimmered weakly, its ray passed through the window. It was noon before she passed out, and now it's evening? Hell, she sure slept (_passed out_) like the dead. She clutched Sawada's arm like a little girl, making distance as far as possible from the ripper who was leisurely walking behind them, his arms folded behind his head, grinning at her like an idiot, which she replied by a murderous glare.

"Ushishishi, the boss is angry again…" he snickered, his statement sent a sweat down her weak spine. She just survived the death, which she thought, was absolute, if her former boss didn't come and distracted the raven-haired man from pulling the trigger. The man scared the hell out of her already, and she was sure he wouldn't be happy to see his victim-wannabe still alive, in one piece. She certainly didn't want to meet him anytime soon…

Seeing the horror plastered on the girl's face, Sawada patted her back, and let out a soft chuckle, "Don't worry, he's not going to shoot you again…For the time being, that is…" _What a great way to convince someone…_

"We had an announcement for you, all of you…" the man continued.

"You'll know once we reach the office…"

xXx

After a couple of minutes (it surprised her how Sawada know his way around this enormous mansion, remembering that even her, who had been here for a whole month, couldn't even find her way to the meeting room), they finally arrived at certain hallway, a hallway that she never passed through before. There was only a single door, a door with expensive looking wood engraved with intricate pattern. Whatever the room is, it surely belonged to someone of high position. Sawada turned the knob, and the girl hurriedly hid behind his back, cowering in fear.

The door was opened, and it revealed that several people were already gathered inside. She recognized that it was Varia' core member, excluding Belphegor who just entered the room with her, and an elderly man, neat with his suit, sitting on the chair, which apparently was Xanxus's chair. She remembered meeting him several times. _Was he…?_

"Um, Is that, Vongola Ninth?" she whispered to Iemitsu, her hand glued to his coat and was given a nod from the man.

"Well well if it's not Angelia…" the elderly man exclaimed, effectively surprised her. _He recognized her?_ She never really gone into Vongola main quarter, let alone to actually talk to their leader, she just faintly remembered his figure_. How come he knew her?_

"Uh, good evening." She bowed deeply. And the man named Timoteo chuckled after seeing her gesture. "You sure are raised like Japanese…"

Not really sure what to react, she was about to say 'thank you', before a deep tone butted their conversation, "Now, what do you want, old man?" The scarred man threw his adoptive father a glare, he was sitting on his 'throne', goddammit!

"Be quiet, Xanxus, you want that _'thing'_ again?" Timoteo calmly said, he was smiling, but his tone was full of poison. Xanxus gritted his teeth, and grumbled something she couldn't make out. _'Hell no'_ was written all over his face.

"Well, let's keep this short and simple, Angelia…You have been appointed as Varia's Cloud Guardian."

All eyes stared at her. No word escaped from their mouth. All Varia's core member stared at her as if their eyes about to pop out. The girl herself needed a couple of second to process Vongola Ninth's word. It hit her like a train…

"EEEHHHHH?!" They all screamed.

"Bu-bu-bu-but!" she stammered. Where the hell did that come from? She wasn't transferred to Varia to become one of the guardian! It was only for punishment! Probably a couple of weeks more and she will finally be back to her beloved CEDEF. Her transfer wasn't permanent, right? You've got to be joking… But Vongola's leader…? Joking…? At this kind of matter? It didn't support her theory…

"Vongola Ninth and I have been talking about this for a long time, Angel…Ever since you receive your ring." She turned her face at the man, still having a hard time believing what had happened. Ever since she received the ring? It was 3 years ago! He had this scheme ever since her 14? Please, she couldn't take anymore of this joke…

She paled. She felt her legs turned into something sluggish. She would've fall unconscious if it weren't for everyone who were present at the room (it would pretty embarrassing if she passed out again). She was speechless, utterly speechless…

"And…" _oh no! Not another bad news!_ She screamed in her head when she saw Vongola Ninth opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by none other than the Varia' leader, who angrily (goodness me, imagine the angry demon), banging at the table not far from him, which brought surprise for everyone. "Old man…What the fuck is this shit? That _trash_ is not going to be any of my _fucking_ guardian!" he pointed his finger at her the exact time he said trash. She didn't know whether she should be angry or scared anymore, maybe both.

"I haven't finished." Timoteo replied quickly, his son's venomous glare didn't affect him at all. "I don't need you to finish. I'll just kill the trash then." Xanxus pulled his gun once again, pointing it at her. The horror from before returned to her vision. Oh god, how dead she was to have grim reaper come for her twice. The scarred man's first attempt failed and he only needed couple of hour to make sure he would make the girl a new hole on her head.

"If you kill her, I'll disband Varia."

Silence.

"What the fuck?!" Xanxus stared at his father with disbelief. _Disband…Varia_? That two words pierced his brain. He was sort of hoping that this fucking old man was drunk, that he didn't even mean what he said.

"I'm serious." He deadpanned. "And if you dare to even scratch her, I'll disband this unit." He turned his eyes to every Varia member, who looked equally shocked. "Remember when I said your punishment wasn't over…?" Another sentence that pierced his brain.

_She was his punishment…? This red-haired trash is his punishment…?_

"Now that I'm finished with my business, I shall return." The 70-years old man rose from the seat, ignoring the dumbfounded son of his and his underlings who were still swallowing the fact spilled to them. He was followed by the CEDEF leader, who said his farewell to the girl beforehand.

_Oh my god…this is too bad to be true…_

xXx

She hugged her knee to her chest, her eyes were red and puffy. She was sobbing all night long. When she couldn't find comfort on her room, she usually went to rooftop. Nobody actually bothered to come all the way there, so she thought that this place was the perfect spot to cry, where no one could see her. She looked at her new wristwatch, it showed 1 am. Heck, she didn't care about it, she didn't want to return to her room anytime soon, where other people would know where to find her. She didn't care even if she was to fall asleep there, she might as well froze to death, so that she didn't have to face this nightmare.

_Today had been a long day, and maybe the cruelest day in her whole life._

Right after the two leaders went back to their respective headquarters, the angry Xanxus demanded all of them to get out from his office, which they obeyed almost immediately, not wanting to anger their demon-tempered boss even more. They were all speechless. The expressions made by them were priceless, if she wasn't in such situation, she would be happy to take their picture. Squalo was silent as rock, (thinking about the silent Squalo was frightening), Belphegor's trademark grin disappeared, Lussuria fidgeted, Mammon was gaping, and Levi…She didn't even know what happen to him. None of them say a word, and they all gone just like that to their room.

She didn't want to care about their Varia getting disbanded, or whatever. She wanted to jump from the building this exact moment, but she didn't want to die yet, not before she at least had a boyfriend, which probably a mindless dreaming now that she found herself stuck in Varia.

What was she supposed to do here? It's not like she was getting friendly with any assassins here, she was more than sure that they might either hate her or see her as their walking-bank and walking-toy, which applied at Mammon and Belphegor. And now, her new boss held a grudge against her, because she messed his entire unit. You know what will happen if a demon hold a grudge against human? The human died, every fucking time. Just like those in horror movies.

_She simply didn't know…what to do anymore…_

xXx

He was angry, it was awfully clear on his face. Wait a minute, he wasn't just angry, he was furious, his mind was raging with a sea of red emotion. What the hell did just happen to him today? He was there, sitting on his chair, assortment of booze was within his reach, and he finished his steak just now, (_which he had by breaking the hell out of the servant)_ in this fucking 1 in the morning. He had everything to calm his mind for a while, but it wasn't enough. Not even close.

His mind wandered back to the last conversation he had with his fucking adoptive father. Was he out of his mind? Why would he risk disbanding his elite assassination unit just for the sake of that…_trash?_ He didn't even want to call the red-head a girl, she was a trash, a pile of walking trash in his eyes.

Remembering that she was associated with Sawada just worsen his opinion of her. His life was once again ruined by Sawada-related people…He grumbled, he remembered that snotty brat who defeated him during Ring battles. His defeat and punishment…what could humiliate the Varia boss more than this? He had the consciousness that he was superior, he had this fucking Flame of Wrath in his possession, but why? Why the hell he kept on losing?

He felt like the world was mocking him, judging him as a sore loser. And his newly get punishment…it hurt his dignity the most.

As much as he wanted to kill her _(well he almost did, twice)_, he simply just can't. Any reckless thing and his unit would be history. He needed to think of something, anything to the have girl's head on his plate without putting his squad on the line.

* * *

_And that's the end of it!_

_I hope I made no one OOC here XD_

_Happy weekend, reader! _


	5. Chapter 5: That Girl, Scapegoat

_A/N: Update, people! Finally…_

_I've been so depressed over the past few weeks over the latest KHR manga. Amano-sama Y U NO STOP TORTURING XANXUS? Asdfghjkl (not that I'm against someone dying on the series, but still…if it's him, I'll cry my tear out)_

_That man deserved at least one happy life, and to think that it existed on ff was kind of ironic…Oh well, don't worry, Xanxus-sama! Your fangirls knew you deserved one! And I'm glad that Bel is out of trouble HA!_

_Good news: double update weee! Bad news: this is my last quick update, the hell we called 'school' is starting lololol_

_By the way, for those who was willing top spare their precious time reading this, I THANK YOU! Seriously, thanks XD_

_I do not KHR, just my crazy, nonsensical plot XP_

* * *

Chapter 4: That girl, Scapegoat

"What?"

She stared dumbfounded at her room's door. She just got back from rooftop in the morning (_yeah, she really fell asleep there_), and now having a massive sore back after lying on that hard concrete floor. She was tired, she wanted to hit her bed so bad, throwing her head into her comfy pillow and at least forgot about this whole nightmare for another hour or two. And now, she saw her door, sliced in two. Her wish of having another slumber was now officially canceled…

Her door was horrible already, remembering how often that psycho prince threw his knife on it, and heck, she didn't have any money to replace it anytime soon, and now this? You've gotta be kidding me…There was only one person that capable of doing this…

Squalo…

_Was he here? She meant, what for? She thought everyone would stay away from her for some period._

She stepped inside her room with caution, suddenly fearing if this was some kind of trap. And, it was…normal? Her room looked exactly like the last time she saw it, no mess, no trace of anyone else been inside, nothing at all. It looks like Squalo only sliced her door to find out whether the girl was inside or not…

She suddenly felt relieved, how lucky she was to fall asleep on rooftop. She wouldn't know what to do if she sleep here, and find that man banging on her door in the morning, _-which she was sure not wanting to open-_. She didn't want to meet anyone anytime soon. It's not like she can hide forever though, remembering that this place was their base.

Suddenly appointed into Varia cloud guardian, without even asking for her agreement, had left her in despair. She couldn't believe that that the adult she trusted the most, who acted like her own parent, had this arranged even before she know how to properly handle a mission. She was freaking 14 and she was arranged to become a guardian? A freaking assassin guardian?

She sighed, _she's so dead_…

Lucky for her that she had her own bathroom inside her room. She went inside to wash her face, and noticed on her reflection how horrid her face was. Her hair was all over the place, her eye was all baggy, and instilled with horror. _This is gonna be my face from now on,_ she thought cynically.

She got out from the bathroom after a while, wanting to change her clothes since it's been awfully messy and stank (_she sweatdropped for a whole day_). But suddenly, a growling sound echoed in her room.

_It was hers…her stomach…_

How could she forget to eat?! With her passing out and the bad news, she only had breakfast yesterday. Wait…Had she even the breakfast? No! Freaking no! She went straight to the garden yesterday, because she had no appetite. Goodness her, she survived a day of _'almost'_ getting killed twice without any food! How cool she was, she thought, but she soon regretted it as she felt her stomach hurting, hurting so much that she couldn't even move…

_Oh god, this girl had so much regret in her life…_

"An-chan? You're here?" A man peeked from the door, and we don't even need to guess who it was since he was the only one to call the girl 'An-chan', only to find the girl now lying _'dead'_ on the floor.

He frantically screamed, and rushed to her helpless side. "An-chan! Get a hold of yourself!" He furiously shook her shoulder, which worsen her situation. He already hurt her vision by wearing his orange boa and neon green Mohawk in this time in the morning. Her eyes were all white and she was very pale. At this point, she couldn't even defeat any zombie in beauty contest.

"F-food…" she whispered with all of her remaining strength.

xXx

"Erm, Lussuria-senpai…I did ask for food but...this is…"

"Non non non!" he put his finger in front of her lips, stopping her from her objection, "Nee-san!" the man pouted playfully, much to her annoyance.

For the second time of the day, she stared, dumbfounded, at the scene in front of her. There she was, seated a dining chair that belonged to Varia dining hall. A hall…it wouldn't be appropriate to call it a dining room with these majestic-looking dining set, a massive chandelier hung on the ceiling and these gold-adorned dining chair. She thoughtfully scanned the area. She wasn't in England's castle, wasn't she? She pinched herself and of course, it hurt. She would never imagine that assassin squad would have something like this on their base.

But, that aside, there was also something that occupied her eyes more than the grand interior of the hall.

_What's with these foods?_

Delicious-looking -_and probably expensive_- foods were lined up on the table from each ends. The vision alone was enough to make her mouth water, and added with the dazzling appearances and heavenly smell, she was sure she could ground it all in instant, remembering how hungry she was. But she needed to think twice, since she wasn't alone on the table…

While Lussuria busily assured Angelia to call him 'nee-san', Belphegor was playing with his breakfast, a monster-size chocolate pancake with his knife (_eww gross_), shaping the pancake into an unknown form of food before he poured another berry sauce, saying that it was how he would kill his victim next. And far across her seat, she saw the shark commander silently ate his waffle.

"Muu, eat this quickly or my money will go to waste…" Mammon, came out of nowhere, was suddenly floating beside her head, which also earned a thumb from the flamboyant man. Mammon was buying… these? That cheapskate Mammon?

_What the hell is going on?_

_Well, that can wait, _she said to herself and began munching whatever things visible in front of her. She was too damn hungry to think about anything else beside food. And, man, these things tasted awesome! _(Lasagna in the morning everyone?)_The flavors exploded in her mouth, and soon spread into all of her taste buds like a plague. She was eating like a boss!

Now, that you mentioned 'boss'…Xanxus wasn't here _–not that she wanted to see him though- _and so did Leviathan…

After a moment of peace, _(Well, not exactly…Not after the prince threw his full-of-his-victim plate to Squalo and hit him on the head, which caused him raging after seeing his fabulous hair all drenched in chocolate and berry sauce, and the hooded infant just had to stop them from breaking another plate, with his illusions. It was hilarious, though.) _she finished her hearty breakfast.

"An-chan~~How was it?" Lussuria squealed in her side, which was replied by a smile of pure satisfaction "Absolutely! This is awesome, Senpa- I mean, Nee-san!" And she decided to play a line along. "And oh, is that you who slice my door, Squalo-senpai?" she turned her head to the _just-now-returned-from-his-room-to-wash-his-hair_ senior, whose hair had amazingly returned to its previous state.

"You're not even there…" he scoffed, and then glared at Belphegor who now readying another plate on his hand.

_Now, back to the main case… _

"Then, what this is all about?" She asked as a forkful of Tiramisu made its way into her mouth, she hadn't finish with her dessert yet. This feast was sure too grand, and the fact that Mammon was the one that financially supported it really surprised her. And suddenly, all of them smirk, in unison.

_Things wouldn't be good if you see these guys smirking…_

"Congratulations An-chan~~" Within second, spray of colored paper rained down the hall, _how is that even possible, she didn't know, _and the mohawk man hugged her furiously, effectively stopping her attempt of eating her tiramisu. "Welcome to Varia!"

"Voi! This feast is for your celebration! Be grateful with it!" The white haired man yelled his lungs out with cocky smile plastered on his face. "Don't forget that it used my money…" Mammon stomped his butt on her head. Not wanting to miss the festivities, the blonde prince added his comment, "Bet the food's too grand for a peasant…" and grinned at her.

_Wait, say what? Celebration? Seriously?_

"Oh god, you poisoned this food!" Coming up with her worst case scenario, she jumped out from her seat, eyes instilled with horror as she saw the food, and earned 'what the hell?!' expression from everyone.

"You can't be serious…This is conspiracy! You-you're trying to kill me, right?! There's no way you are happy with me here, and throw this fe-feast for me!" the girl frantically screamed "Or…Have you guys been possessed by a demon?! Oh wait you already are…By an angel, then! Oh my god, I'm dead…I'm dead!" and began to choke herself.

_Yep, her mind was so messed up…_

"VOI! STOP YOUR NONSENSE, SHITTY GIRL!" the shark commander hollered, pointing his finger at the girl who was in frantic state, and it effectively shut her up.

"There's no way we would poison you An-chan! We're really happy to have you here permanently!"

"I-I believe you, sen- emm, Nee-san, but these guys is another story!" she shifted her eyes to everyone else beside Lussuria, "Why would Squalo-senpai, Mammon and…Belphegor…" she shut her eyes when calling the blonde's name, "…happy to have me here…?"

"Muu…you hurt my feeling…I'm going to charge you for that…" the infant flew off from her head and met her on face level.

_Hurt your feeling? Like you have it, Mammon… _

"Bu-but…I don't understand…Shouldn't you guys hate me?! Your boss already did!" she shook her head, finding it hard to swallowed _'We're really happy to have you here permanently!' _that came out from her self-proclaimed sister's mouth.

"Who care about that shitty boss!" Varia's second-in-command approached her, and pulled her collar that made her shudder in fear, _ignoring the flamboyant man who protested on what he had done to his sister_, rude as always, he is..." You're here, and that's final! You hear that old man said so!" God, he said right in front of her face, wonder if she had her ears busted…

"Emm…and…?" being technically pulled upward by her senior had left her speechless, remembering how different their height was.

"What senpai trying to say is, he didn't mind you in Varia now, peasant…Ushishishi, and no one else wants to object either…"

"Damn it, Bel, you make it sound so nice…" he released his hand, but still glaring dagger at the girl, "You've heard him, shitty girl."

"The thing is Angelia, Squalo and Bel here is happy to have you around as their sparring partner…or rather…target…" the infant added

_Thank you, Mammon…you just ruined my expectation…_

_But still…They accepted her here? These people accepted her being here? Hell just froze, didn't it?_

"Ow! What was that?!" Angelia winced as she felt something sharp on her hand, _again, _and shot her glare to the prince who suddenly stood beside her. "Shishishi, Angel-peasant is not dreaming…"he sing-songed. Oh great, he just found an effective way to wake her up from her dumbstruck state.

Not dreaming…Yeah, she wasn't…But given the current situation, she didn't know how to react. Should she be happy that now everyone had accepted her as a member of this murder circus? Or wail because of it?

"VOOOIII! Now for your first task!"

_Wait, what?! Task already?_

"Go wake that shitty boss up!"

"WHAT?!"

xXx

"NO NO NO NO! LET ME GO! PLEASE SENPAI I BEG YOU!" her screamed echoed as the white haired man yanked her collar and dragged her through the hallway, she desperately reached her arms out into thin air, trying to escape her newfound task. "HE'LL KILL ME!"

"VOOII! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHITTY GIRL! YOU'RE SO NOISY!" _Gee, look who's talking…_But she just wouldn't surrender, her struggle just grew stronger with every second passing. She refused, with all of her heart, to go anywhere near that demon sanctuary, Xanxus's room…

"Shishishi, you can at least make yourself useful…by saving Squ-senpai's hair from Boss's glass…" and a 'VOI!' was shouted at him.

"BEL!" She gritted her teeth angrily at the blonde, who was seemingly amused by her reaction, "Don't talk like this is someone else's business! Help me! You're gonna lose your sparring partner here!" she frantically pleaded to him, as much as she hated it, but he just shrugged her off. Even he didn't want to deal with his scary boss more than necessary.

_Waking him up? Waking that demon up?_ Please…she would rather throw herself into Niagara Falls than messing with him, not after he tried to kill her twice. With no one present to stop him from firing his gun at her, she was more than sure that today would be her funeral. Angelia really doubted that Xanxus would listen to the threat given at him yesterday, _-no one in Varia actually listened though- _he'll shot her no matter what!

According to Mammon earlier, 14 people, in 14 days in a row, were sent straight to the hospital after their attempt to wake him up. And now, they were planning to use her for that purpose, assuming that he couldn't do her any harm _(turned out that bribing her using food was the infant's idea)_. Firstly, because they couldn't afford to lose anymore servant, secondly, they _(Mammon)_ couldn't _(wouldn't)_ pay for anymore hospital's charges, and thirdly, now that they had the girl, Squalo didn't have to go all the way to his boss's room and getting thrown by glass anymore!

_Her existence was a benefit for two people already… _

She was so wrong to think that they accepted her, they just wanted to hand over Xanxus-related task to her, every single one of them…She was nothing more but a scapegoat. _That's it, she's doomed…_

"Senpai, please…I'll do anything…anything but this…" she pleaded with squeaky voice, tears threaten to burst from her eyes.

"Anything?" Squalo stopped mid-way, suddenly releasing his firm grip on her collar. Her eyes stared at his, gleaming with hope, "Yes senpai, anything!" she even lowered herself to the floor. _Boy, just how desperate she was…_And he mischievously smirked at her_._

"Kiss him and you're free…" She could hear the sound of her mind shattering as she looked at the direction Squalo was pointing.

"The prince doesn't mind…the peasant might _die from happiness_ though…" and he just had to emphasized it.

"No, I was wrong. Take me to the boss's room."

_Man, that was quick…_

xXx

She inhaled deeply, and exhaled, then inhaled, and exhaled…and repeated the process for the past 10 minutes. There they are, in front of a certain door of a certain part of the mansion. Outside, it was a normal looking door, but inside, the girl could imagine the wall made of flesh and geysers spraying eternal fire…Hell. Or at least that's what would happen after she woke the boss up.

"VOI! What are you waiting for?!" the man shouted at her, while tapping his feet impatiently on the floor. 10 minutes of standing idly in front of the boss's room started to make him feel like an idiot.

The girl turned her face, plastered with an annoyed-yet-terrified expression, "Senpai, I'm trying! Just please, wait!" she muttered through her gritted teeth, making as little sound as possible, considering that the one behind the door was sleeping. She didn't even understand why her senpai's thundering sound wasn't enough to wake the boss up.

"Okay…" she let out a long sigh, her hand was now reaching the doorknob. She didn't want to, but she simply had no other choice. If she were to die, might as well go die trying. "If I'm dead, I'm going to haunt you guys down…" she cursed, but it was completely ignored by the two.

She turned the knob, turned out that it wasn't locked, _(she was hoping the opposite), _and carefully pushed the door. She glanced a full-of-grim eye to her two new partners, as if saying a goodbye, before closing the door behind her.

One minute later, a gunshot was heard…

"Voi, she failed…" the white haired man murmured.

"Ushishishi, senpai, let's arrange her funeral and call for an exorcist…" the prince said to him, his expression and tone of voice betrayed his inner feeling. He was slightly disappointed. There he lost his favorite peasant…

The two then walked away from the crime scene, heading for the dining hall once again to inform another Varia member about their loss…They could imagine the freaking out Lussuria already…

xXx


	6. Chapter 6: That Girl, The Impossible

_Second part of my promise XD_

_I do not own KHR, it belongs to Akira Amano-sama_

* * *

Chapter 6: That Girl, The Impossible.

_Dear Iemitsu Sawada-sama, _

_Boss, thank you for taking me in and raising me until now on my parent's behalf. I can't thank you enough for what you have done to me, even my whole life wouldn't be enough to reply your kindness. You know, Sawada-sama, I would really like to meet your family one day. I would love to try Nana-san handmade food and maybe play a game with your beloved son, Tsunayoshi-san. But I'm afraid I couldn't do that, because when you received this letter, then I'm already six feet underneath. And please send my best regards to Lal Mirch, she's the best teacher I've ever had._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Angelia. _

_P.S: Although you're the cause of this whole thing, I don't hate you. I might haunt you though._

She had those sentences arranged on her mind since she found out that she would be sent on this seemingly impossible task. She just needed a pen and a piece of paper to write her final words. Even if they decided not to sent it to her former boss…

She was about to get the things, but her grouchy senpai had her collar in his grip, which she couldn't escape from.

She was armless _(she forgot to take her blade with_ _her_) when Squalo had his sword on his hand and Bel was always ready with his knives, and she wasn't stupid enough to fight a futile war against the two of them. She'll die, that's for sure.

But hey, now that she thought about it, whatever she chose, she would die anyway. She would be either die sliced-and-stabbed, or shot. But she preferred the latter. At the very least, she would die in the hand of superior, dying in honorable battle against the final boss, like in some kind of stupid game she was.

Stupid game indeed…

RPG wasn't even her first choice of a game. Sure she enjoyed some of it, especially those with badass graphic, but please note that it was the _hot guys_ she was after. She was a massive otome game player, for god's sake…

Being shoved a whole lot of Japanese culture made her aware of a genre named dating-sim. Since she never really hang out with anyone in CEDEF other than the two _(not to mention that there are no one around her age, and hey, where's Basil anyway?), _she usually go straight to her room, silently playing those dating-sim games on her beloved computer, and often fangirling over the 2D characters. Call her mentally retarded, but she was only one hell of a lonely girl.

There was this generic plot of where the heroine got thrown into some kind of place filled with _you-know-how-handsome-they-looked_ guys, and all of them eventually fall for the heroine. It's pretty much the same as her situation now, right? Sort of…

_If her life in this assassination squad named Varia was a dating-sim game, nobody would've played it…Freaking. No._

Where was the _'fall for the heroine'_ part? They downright trashed her the exact moment they met! Flying knives, swords, illusionary tentacles _(and she knew too many hentai to know where this is going),_ umbrellas(?), and freaking guns was not her idea of playing the game. They were kind of cool, _probably_, but it was wiped out from her impression the next moment she knew a knife was flung toward her.

Her favorite psycho-type character turned to be a really annoying prince-wannabe, the megane character was a sort of gay, the shota character was such a cheapskate infant, the idiotically strong-looking brought umbrella everywhere he goes, her senpai just swallowed a megaphone and the boss…was the embodiment of devil…

_Reality hurt her like hell…_

And now, she was reaching her bad ending…

_(Tired of her monologue everyone? Then let's begin from where the gunshot was heard.)_

She clutched her head with her hand, cowering in fear far in the corner of the room after the blasting sound. Half of the room was singed, leaving a tremendous smell of ashes all over the place, and it overwhelmed her sense of smell. But she couldn't care less about that…because had she not dodge in the right time, she would've been the ashes herself…

The man was still lying on his king-sized bed, his eyelids were half-opened, with one of his hand holding his infamous X-gun. Heck, was it a gun, or a freaking cannon, she didn't know anymore. More importantly, it was just fired at her direction, and burned half of his room.

So this is what happened to those poor servants…burn…to…_almost_…death…

"What the fuck do you want…Trash…?" he groaned, gun still pointed at her.

No sound escaped her little mouth. Her courage had disappeared completely, without a trace. Hell was right in front of her. And before she knew it, another flame-infused bullet was shot right above her head. The boss demanded an answer…_Say it quickly or the next target would be your head…_

"I-I-I-I was…just…" she squeaked, a lump suddenly formed in her throat. "I was…asked…to…wake…you…up…" she inhaled deeply between her word, her voice was a bit muffled. The sound of her pounding heart reached up to her ears. Saying anything in her state now left a horrible taste in her mouth.

_This would the last time (if it's even possible) to go anywhere near a sleeping man…_

After she closed the door, she was greeted by a silent-as-grave room. The interior was surprisingly plain, despite the fact that it belonged to someone in high position such as Xanxus. There was only a bed, a massive wardrobe, two identical nightstands and not far from the bed was a table, full of bottles, which she recognized as Tequila and its friend, not to mention that his room was slightly reeks of alcohol. Well, it's not like she expected it to be adorned in gold and flower or something. His room's color was a bit too dark for her taste. Dark crimson…she wondered if she could blend her hair there?

A puzzled looks was on her face, _'Wait, what am I doing? I'm not an interior designer…' _she questioned herself, her mind completely trailed off. Living for far too long in this hell hole must've deranged her little mind…

And there the boss was, lying his body on top of the seemingly comfy bed, closing his eyes as he breathed in and out rhythmically. She wouldn't exactly say that it was a peaceful slumber with his delinquent-like feature permanent on his face, but she could tell that he was, _probably_, enjoying his sleep. She would feel so bad for waking him up…

The girl had this unknown urge, to take a better look of him. She knew she shouldn't, but curiosity get the best of her. Angelia tip-toed her way toward the bed, hoping that her boots didn't make any noise and fail her, until she finally made it beside the bed.

Wait a minute, correction. It wasn't a peaceful slumber at all. What kind of person sleep with his eyebrows furrowed? Even in his sleep, he looked totally angry…Now she felt so bad just by standing beside his bed…

Her cheeks tinted in red as her eyes wandered somewhere else after she inspected the boss's face. Why the hell she didn't notice that his shriveled white shirt was…unbutton? All of them, revealing a well-toned abs underneath. The girl had seen it in 2d, but seeing the real thing is new for her…

And now she felt like a pervert…

She furiously shook her head and slapped her cheeks _(as noiseless as possible), _trying her best to shove the _dirty_ feeling that swirled into her mind. She wasn't here to see her boss sleeping, or shirtless. For god's sake, no! She had to wake him up…

'_Okay…At least he's armless. He's not going to shoot me…'_ She inhaled and resolved herself, '_the sooner I get out of here, the better'._

She carefully reached her hand to Xanxus's shoulder, "Umm, Boss…"

And the rest thing happened…

xXx

His half-opened eyelids were now forced to open completely. He didn't care about his half-burned room, or the ashes that surrounded his bed. Heck, he just had to order the servant to 'clean up' and by the time he got back to his room, it would be pristine clean like nothing ever happened before. And it already happened for 14 times already.

_The problem was…Who the hell, in this whole fucking world, dare to disturb him from his sleep? What trash…could possibly have the gut to do so?_

And of all people to wake him up…That fucking red-haired trash…

She shivered in the farthest corner of the room, grasping her coat on the chest, as if preventing her heart from jumping out from its place. Her dark orbs stared at his crimson one in absolute horror. The exact same horror he saw on his countless, previous victims…

_She was just another one if the conversation with his adoptive father yesterday didn't exist._

"I-I-I…I'm sorry…" she shut her eyes close, droplets of water burst from the corner of her eyes, while she trembled greatly and grasped her coat even tighter.

_This trash is so miserable…_hethought as his eyes scanned her tiny figure. Tiny figure cowering in the corner of a half-burned room…Where was he? A film scene? He had never seen anything this…pitiful before. It would be perfect if he could kill her on the spot, but somewhere in his heart (_if he did have one_) he felt an unknown feeling, similar to pity perhaps? Beside, killing her wasn't the option now…

"What time is it, trash…?"

"Eh? Um…" she quickly glanced at her watch. "Uh, 11?"

"Fucking eleven? And you dare to wake me up?" his murderous glare intensified as he heard the number.

"Um, S-Squalo-senpai asked me to…" _and was it just him, or the girl seemed kind of relieved when she said the name?_ Anyway, it was clear who was at fault for this mess.

'_I'm gonna kill that shark later…'_ he cursed under his breath. He pulled his gun away _(much to her relief)_, and shifted his eye at the ceiling before he closed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the girl and get back to sleep. But, no, he couldn't. He was already wide awake. What in the world could cause that, he didn't even know…

Reluctantly, he rose from his bed and let out a low grunt _(which almost sounded like a growl), _causing her to whimper, much to his annoyance. "Get the fuck up, trash…" he said to her, and he could see her shakily got up to her feet, using the wall as her support.

"Tell that stupid shark I'll deal with him in an hour…"

xXx

"GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!"

"VOOII! SHE'S ALREADY DEAD!"

"Muu, I'll buy her the cheapest coffin…"

"Ushishishi, Mammon, we don't have to bury her, the prince will take the peasant's corpse…"

This conversation was actually happened in the dining hall.

Lussuria frantically screamed when he heard about the girl's _'sudden death'_, coming from the white-haired man's mouth, and the next moment Squalo knew, a metal knee plate was heading toward his face. Yes, Lussuria tried to kill him. The flamboyant man regretted, he should've accompany Angelia to the boss's room earlier, accompany her until her last moment on earth. And, the shark man wouldn't just stand still idly while he was being attacked, so he drew his sword and the two went on rampage inside the dining hall.

In the other hand, Mammon and Belphegor argued over what kind of coffin they should have. The infant was actually planning on getting a simple wooden coffin, the cheapest he could get, but the prince insisted that they should get a coffin made from glass _(which would cost a hell lot, if it even existed), _saying that he would bathe her in formalin and personally take her corpse for collection.

She was officially confirmed dead after the second gunshot. What else could've happen if their boss fired his gun for the second time, when the first was already enough to kill her?

Simple, he really hated her that he just needed to add more hole to her corpse.

She was only a girl, so she was technically, physically, and _mentally_, inferior compared to the Varia boss. Her chance of survival was almost zero.

_It seemed like they had forgotten the obvious fact that if the girl died, they would be disbanded. Or probably, they didn't care about it at all…_

"What a shame…I just started to like her…" The hooded infant commented sheepishly, although what other people heard was _'What a shame…She was my money source…'_

"See? Mammon-chan had it hard too…Squ-chan is so mean…" the Mohawk man sobbed, and was breathing heavily after his fight with Squalo. Even if he killed the Varia-second-in-command, the girl wouldn't return…

With his ever-present grin, Belphegor added, "And the peasant is going to haunt you down, Squ-senpai…And it's all your fault…"

"VOOOIIIII! WHY IS IT MY FAULT!?"

"Err, excuse me…" a voice said, its head peeked from behind the door.

And all of them screamed.

"GHOOOST!"

xXx

The dining hall was a complete mess, even messier than the previous time she was here. Broken plates was all over the floor, couple of chairs was sliced, the floor was crushed every here and there _(surprisingly, Mammon didn't stop their fight)_. And in the corner, a few servants ducked in fear as if explosion just happened right in front of them. _'What in the world is going on?'_ she tilted her head in confusion.

Angelia made her way to the table, where other Varia member was gathered, they were freaking out like they just saw a walking corpse coming back from the grave _(imagine the freaking out assassination squad)_. "What's with you guys? And what ghost…?" she asked them in even more confusion.

"An-chan…Is that...really you…?" Lussuria's finger trembled as he pointed it to her.

"Uh, yes…of course?" and within second, he ran to her, and immediately grasped her hand by his gloved one, which was _a little bit_ too tight _(hadn't forget that he was a martial artist)_.

"An-chan, I'm so glad you're alive~~" and now he spun her around like a human-club, before he abruptly stopped, almost throwing her off. "Why are you still alive?"

Although still feeling dizzy, a smile, _if it wasn't a triumphant smirk_, suddenly formed on her lips. "You guys don't need to worry about the boss, he'll be ready within an hour…or so he says…"

And hell froze…

xXx

She leisurely took a fork of her unfinished tiramisu, while everyone around stared still at her like a rare exhibition she was. It sent an uncomfortable feeling up on her head, but since Tiramisu was more serious business for her, she ignored it.

They just witnessed a living proof of a girl's survival after she went into a demon's lair, completely unharm, nor suffered from major mental breakdown. Her feet reached the floor, she could touch the fork and sat on the chair, meaning that she was no ghost nor any ethereal being. She was alive, fully fucking alive.

And what did she say again? _'Boss will be ready within an hour?' _Did she just imply that she was successful on waking the boss up? Waking _that _Xanxus up? And he'll be ready within one hour?

_If life was a game, she must've using cheats…_was what everyone thought of her.

"You guys want my Tiramisu that much?" her sudden words broke their train of deep thought. _Oh, come on girl, that wasn't even the issue right now…_

"Muu, what did you do?" the infant that flew above of her head asked, and it annoyed her how she had to face upward to answer him. "Believe me, Mammon…I didn't do anything, and just in case somebody wants to know, that was the third time he tried to kill me, second bullet didn't count…" She continued "He told me to get out after he said 'an hour', so I did that, and the end, here I am…"

_Yeah, hard to believe that she did nothing and survived…_

"Even I wonder why I am still alive…" Angelia heaved a sigh, eyes returned to her dessert. Not that she wanted to die of course, but to think that she was actually got away unscathed left her in surprise.

_Well, today was sure full of surprise…_

"See, Squalo? I told you it'll work…" The infant turned his head to the white-haired man, and with an obvious smug on his face, he said "Send the S-rank money to my account…"

The man could only grit his teeth angrily. He had lost it. The bet…

"So you were betting on it, why can't I see that before…" the girl sighed, while playing with her fork. This is the time for her to be sarcastic, she thought. "Betting on my miserable life like a fun game it was…"

"An-chan, you make it sounded so horrible…"

She put her best sarcastic smile ever, "Because _it is horrible_, Lussuria-senpai…" and glanced back at Mammon, "And so, you're betting on my success, Mammon? I'm so…_honored_."

The illusionist landed on her head again, "Muu, I simply believed on my _fortune's _power…" _Oh Mammon, if you weren't this cute, I would've punched you in the face._

"VOOIII! STOP THIS 'BETTING' CONVERSATION ALREADY!" Squalo seemed pretty pissed off with his loss. His pride was always too damn high after all.

Before they know it, a menacing aura was drawn by a person who suddenly appeared at the door. His presence alone was enough to make everyone in the room go into complete silent. _Even 30 minutes hadn't pass since the girl returned to the dining hall_. The boss had his devilish smirk plastered on his face.

_The worst thing? He had heard their whole 'betting' conversation… _

"Stupid shark, Mammon…We need to talk…"

Angelia couldn't help but stared at her seniors sympathetically, whose faces gone into complete white.

Well, like she ever care! Curse that shark man and that greedy arcobaleno!

* * *

_A/N: No more word to say…_

_Happy reading and have a nice Sunday \(^_^)/ _


	7. Chapter 7: That Girl, Helping Out

_A/N: I'm back! Whoa, what era is this? I've been a complete caveman during my school lol. And guess what date this is? __**It's Xanxus's birthday, yaaaay**__! To bad this chapter had nothing to do with him at all (get hit by a car driven by Xanxus's fans)_

_Anyway, thanks to for your reviews,_ _leena456__, __ 18__, __LaughterGirl__, __DoctorChopper__, __HyperImaginations74__, and __a simple fan. __ I'm dying with happiness XDDD. I'm so glad to have you guys!_

_I don't own KHR._

* * *

Chapter 7: That Girl, Helping Out

"What with these papers?" she frowned at the sight of a piling paper in front of her. The one with horrendous amount. The height itself was already as tall as her, and she couldn't help but feeling dizzy just by seeing it. "Don't tell me this is your paperwork…all of this…" she pointed her finger on the stack.

"No it wasn't, it was for origami, OF COURSE IT IS! STOP BEING SUCH A SENSELESS IDIOT, YOU SHITTY GIRL! " He impatiently banged his desk with his fist, causing the stack to fall all over the floor. The papers rained down his office like snow.

Being called a senseless idiot made her furrowed her eyebrow in annoyance, and her frown grew even deeper. She was insulted, and she wanted to get out from his office the exact moment he said that. But she couldn't do that, she simply didn't have the heart to, not after what she had put him through yesterday.

She could only stare at her senior's bandaged face with guilt.

'_The talks'_ that the three major members of Varia were having yesterday was surely not a 'nice talk'. And it was proved right, after she heard a war-like ruckus on certain part of the mansion (_don't make me describe that for you, it was truly horrible_), and seeing how Mammon and Squalo returned with...injuries. It wasn't a horrible kind of injury, but remembering that it was caused by _you-know-who_, it must've hurt like hell. Well, they deserved it, but still…that was just wrong. She felt like she was the one who hurt them (it was partially true. She did give the boss Squalo's name after all).

And that was the only reason she volunteered to help the two with their jobs today, these hellish-amount paperwork. After she finished with her work in Squalo's office, she would pay a visit to Mammon's room.

She heaved a long sigh, trying to forget '_senseless idiot'_ words that passed through her ears earlier, and began picking the papers scattered beneath her feet. "You need to get these stamped and signed, right?" she asked, and the man gave her an approving look behind his bandage.

After she finished the painstaking job of collecting the whole papers and put it in a neat pile again, she pulled a chair and sat facing her senior, luckily his desk was big enough for two people to work.

"That shitty boss gotta pay someday…" he mumbled through his work, squeezing the pen between his fingers with a force strong enough to smash it to pieces. His pressure on the paper was also worrisome that he might tear it accidentally.

_Seriously, couldn't this guy work in silent?_ She thought as her hand darted back and forth between the paper and the stamp pad. The job was tiresome and dull, but at least she wouldn't get hurt from doing this. The only drawback was probably…sore neck? Anyway, this was probably the safest job in Varia…

"Even assassination squad does paperwork, huh? That didn't cross my mind…" she said as she glanced at the paper she was working on. 'Report of this', 'Report of that', and it's about time she's getting sick of 'Report' word.

Squalo snorted "That's because we're an official agent, not some bloodthirsty thugs killing for money."

'_Sure…'official' killing machines, makes pretty much sense. And even when you said you're not, you guys acted like thugs already'. _Her mind said, but for the safety of her own, it'd be better to keep the thought to herself.

After a while, she once again glanced at the pile of papers, and ugh, it was still as tall as tree, not even half of it was finished. Their progress wasn't on snail pace, but the pile betrayed their effort. Then, _massive_ sore neck it is…

"Giving up?" he suddenly said, averting his eyes to hers as his hand stopped moving. She quickly shook her head and said, "No…I just wondered, how in the world did you get these monster-sized pile?"

"Hmph, ask that shitty boss and the blockhead prince…"

"You're doing their jobs? Wow…" she couldn't hide the fact that she was impressed by his 'diligence'. "I see the reason if you work the boss's, but why the blockhead prince's too?" since someone was finally agreed with her on terms of Belphegor, she went along with his new nickname.

"He never did his work, for fucking 8 years." Squalo gritted his teeth, reminiscing the past 8 years he had spend knowing the prince. That prince was always a trouble for everyone. He had so little of respect, and his antics were utterly annoying. He was never…a sweet child. Never. Sweet and Belphegor was never a match together. Squalo would take the work all by himself rather than leaving the jobs 'never done' to that blonde.

Smile was formed on her lips, "I see...That's just so like him…"

By the time she finished her sentence, someone barged into the room, forcing his way through the door with a sickening crack sound. Yep, the one who did that just officially broke Squalo's office door. But that wasn't the problem. Due to surprise, Angelia's hand accidentally knocked both of the finished and the unfinished stacks of paper, causing them to fall –_for the second time of the day_-and mixed up on the floor. A very, very inhuman accident…

"It seems that some peasant had exchanged some nasty stories about the prince." The new person entered the room and grinned at the two, who immediately threw him daggers with their eyes upon seeing their hard work scattered on the floor.

"VOII!/BEL!"

xXx

"Why the hell does the prince have to do this…?" Belphegor scowled as he stared at a piece of paper on his hand through his long bangs. Angelia shifted her annoyed eyes to prince, "Do that right if you want your tiara back." And the prince could only return a grunt.

With an unsettling combination of power _(well, she'd never thought she could cooperate with him before)_ between Squalo and her, they succeeded on confiscating Belphegor's utmost pride, the only thing that made him all princey-like, his ridiculously expensive-looking tiara. It put them a lot of trouble on getting that thing off his head (_he was a persistent bastard_), but then again, it was worth it. Minus the knife-stabbed furniture that is.

_Now he could be forced to help…_

"Tch, you peasants will be executed for stealing the prince's royal crown. The prince's royal army will hunt you down…"

"What royal army? Those incompetent fools of Storm Squad?" the white haired man mockingly replied. Even he deemed what he just heard earlier to be utterly ridiculous. The girl nodded in agreement, before she realized that he had shot her another piercing glare. "And it's your fault too we have to do this all over again. Can't you stop being an idiot for a while?" there goes her smile, replaced by a frown.

"But it was his fault that I knocked it over!" she pointed at the blonde, looked displease now that she was accused of being an idiot because of some egoistical aristocrat barging into the office.

"VOI! YOU'RE BOTH AT FAULT SO QUIT YAPPING AND GET TO WORK!" and the two youths grunted in unison after the words.

While the prince picking the papers up from the floor with constant inaudible mumble, Angelia cursed inside her mind, stamping silently and gave the paper to her senior, who proceeded to sign them with one hell of a infuriating force.

_A lovely sight of cooperation…Varia level._

After inhuman hours of work and effort, the last piece of the goddamned pile of papers had finally signed. They wouldn't forget the sweet scent of accomplishment, accompanied by a Final Fantasy victory music playing in the background, anytime soon.

"Phew, I survived through that…How cool I was, Senpai?" she asked while planting her face on the table. The one being asked gave her a grin which she surely wouldn't see, "Don't get cocky, shitty girl. You just cut me 3 hours."

The ripper who was sitting on the floor_, ripping off books as his sole entertainment after his paper-picking job_, abruptly rose and objected, "The prince works too!"

"For the first time in 8 years!" Squalo yelled at him. "And don't go ripping off my books like that!"

Finally, that painstaking job was done…Well, not for her! She hadn't finished yet, despite of having sore neck and numb hand. Mammon was still waiting for her!

She sighed, and stretched her arms out. Paperwork was never been this tiring before. Since she was still an underage worker, she usually just helped the CEDEF boss with stamping, which she quite an expert on, if she wanted to boast. And of course, he never piled the papers into monster-size. And heck, who knows? Even a simple stamping could sap your energy to zero here.

She just realized that no matter what she did in Varia, it would eventually drive her to death…

Well, Angelia had to admit though, that paperwork was never this lively _(if not chaotic)_ before.

The swordman then rested his back on the chair, looking slightly relaxed and stared at the girl, "I'd never thought I'd said this but…" he inhaled first as if he was going to say a bad news and mumbled"…thanks…".

Angelia immediately pinched herself after she picked her ears out, fearing that she might've been hearing it wrong. _He said what?_

"You're thanking me? Oh my god, did the boss hit you too hard in the head yesterday?" she replied, looking obviously shocked.

"VOI! Don't remind me that!" he folded his arms angrily. "You're really are a senseless idiot!"

The crimson haired girl pouted, "Will you cut the whole 'senseless idiot' thing? I'm just kidding okay? Sorry...Seesh, everyone had no sense of humor at all…"

"You're welcome, I guess?" she said again unsurely, then groggily pointed his face, "And sorry about…your injury…"

The man gave her a quick nod. He knew that she felt responsible for what had happened to him, it was awfully clear on her face. He should've been angry enough to chase her down today and gave her a lesson not to mention his name to anyone (_let alone Xanxus_) again, but since she herself volunteered on helping him today, he decided to let it slide, a.k.a he forgave her _(he didn't want to admit the latter)_

"Squ-senpai is getting softer around the peasant~" Belphegor laughed, his sudden comment brought slight –_even she couldn't believe her eyes_- tint of red up on the man's cheeks. And before the blonde could say anything more, he was struck by a set of ear-splitting yell. She needed to stop her grouchy senior from tearing his jaws off his face.

After her (_failed_) attempt to pacify her rampaging senior, she remembered that she still have another appointment "Well then excuse me, Senpai. I still need to see Mammon…"

Squalo motioned 'yeah whatever' at her (_he finally stopped himself because he was still injured_), and she made her way out as soon as she said 'thanks', completely ignoring the blonde who snatched his tiara back from the white-haired senior's possession, fixing it back to his head and followed her outside through the broken door.

"The peasant wants to see the infant?"

"Well, I promised I'd help him today so…Hey what's your business anyway?"

As always, he grinned at her in an uncomforting way, "Then the prince shall come along, it's about time he poke Mammon's cheeks anyway."

She stared at him with an incredulous expression, "You what? Hell no! He's injured!"

"Who are you to tell the prince what to do? Because I'm a prince, _I can do anything_." He emphasized. _Not with this excuse again_, she facepalmed. Since correcting him was a painful job, she'd better kill her heart and bear with it for a second.

"It's just…" she clenched her fist behind her back and tried her best to hold the urge of punching him in the face, "Bel, Mammon is hurt, okay? You don't want to poke him while he's hurt, or he'll lose his puffy cheeks..." She borrowed his sentence while describing Mammon. He was always somewhat obsessed with that infant's cheeks anyway.

"Your reasoning doesn't work, Angel-peasant. You just don't want the prince to ruin your playtime with Mammon ,right? Shishishi, you want to steal the prince's another belonging?"

Whoa, what's with that reason? He didn't make any sense. _And since when did Mammon become his belonging?_

_Wait a second…Why in the world she wasted her time talking to him? Ignoring him should be her first priority…_

But he suddenly turned around and said "Fine then. As a token of gratitude after showing me Squ-senpai's priceless expression, the prince will let you play with Mammon. This day only." he waved his hand at her, and began walking the opposite direction.

But something was halting his advance. A force was pulling his coat back.

"What?" he turned his face to meet the girl's perplexed look.

"Uh, I don't know where Mammon's room is…"

xXx

It turned out that the arcobaleno's room wasn't too far from Squalo's office, which she thanked god from the bottom of her heart. She was in the brink of having mental breakdown if she had to spend another second with the psychotic prince, who spurted nonsense all the way to their destination, and for god's sake he was forcing her to hear it all. It was downright annoying. But rather than get lost for another hour (_she was already wrecked and wanted to get this over quickly_), she preferred to have him as her guide.

When Belphegor said '_That's Mammon's room'_ while pointing at a door far in the back, she felt like she was hearing holy choir playing through the hall, and saw the door emanated the most majestic light she'd ever seen.

"Okay, thank you for showing this pitiful peasant her way. The prince can go now." She motioned 'shoo' at him, the exact opposite of her word. But what he said later was unexpected.

"The prince changed his mind. He'll join too. The prince has to make sure the peasant play nice with another toy of his."

_The prince was having a mood swing…And why now of all time?_

She let out a grunt, he would only mess up and add more work. Before she said '_no you can't'_, the door was opened, revealing a tiny baby in black robe, floating with his uroborus's shape frog.

"You're late Ange- Wait, what is he doing here?" the infant asked after seeing the unexpected blonde.

The girl just shrugged, but the prince suddenly grabbed the infant from mid-air and began pinching his cheeks. "We want to play, Mammon~"

"STOP PINCHING ME!" Mammon struggled with all of his force to escape Belphegor's brutal attack. "Angelia! Stop him!" he frantically screamed at the red head.

"That…that looked nice…" Mammon was shocked after he heard the sentence that came out from Angelia's mouth. Her face was colored in pinkish shade, her eyes gleamed in excitement while she bit her lower lips. The infant suddenly realized what her expression meant…

She wanted to do the same. Her expression was when a girl had found something she deemed _way too cute_ that they just had to squeeze them…literally.

"Bel, c-can I try?" she pleaded, forgetting her intense annoyance at him earlier.

The next second the Varia's best spellcaster knew, he was squeezed between the girl's chest and arms while his cheek was pulled into the opposite direction by the lunatic prince.

xXx

"Angelia, I seriously have to charge you for doing that, and by bringing him here!"

Her lips twitched upward and giggled, "Mammon, by all means, you can take all of my money if you let me do that again. Hugging you that is, not the 'bringing him here' part."

Boy, he wasn't expecting her to answer that so lightly.

"BEL! DON'T THROW YOUR KNIFE TO MY WARDROBE! IT'S EXPENSIVE!" he stopped a few of Belphegor's knife with his illusions. Being played like a rag doll earlier had given the poor infant one hell of a headache, and now it was worsen with the bored prince throwing his knives all over his suite-class room.

Well, to tell the truth, Mammon wasn't injured at all. Yesterday, the shark man didn't think long enough and went straight on a battle against Xanxus (_it was his survival instinct_, _but still_ _an act too foolish to pull_), while the infant using him as cover and created an illusion to help himself escape. _Better safe than sorry_, he said. He certainly didn't want to fight his boss. It was just impossible.

Angelia was relieved to know that Mammon was completely okay, although not entirely agree with his act of sacrificing Squalo that way.

"Paperwork is boring. The prince already did it earlier in Squ-senpai's office." He flung his knife and it hit the wall behind the illusionist.

The furious Mammon couldn't help but strangle the obnoxious prince with his usual tentacle-like illusion, while the new cloud guardian just watched, looked fiendishly delighted, and didn't even bother to try and stop them. She had finally seen the event where it was Belphegor who was tangled in Mammon's illusion, not her.

She took a thorough look at the infant's work after she satisfied her eyes with the torture, and it turned out that his work was almost finished, maybe ten or less papers left to be stamped. "I should've made you wait longer and you can finish this all by yourself." She said to him.

"Muu, I need your help with something else, not paperwork."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"A request from Cavallonne came this morning, and I thought your type of power fit this job." He pulled a note from behind his sleeve. And please remember that he was still strangling Belphegor at the moment.

Her mind went into instant Google, looking for an image of a blonde young man, when she heard Cavallonne. A man who looked and act even 'princey-er' than a psycho who proclaimed himself a prince. Dino Cavallonne…

"Dino Cavallone came this morning?" she shrieked almost immediately, her heart skipped a beat when she thought that 'he' was here. Dino was freaking here! "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"No, it's Romario actually…" and her dream was shattered. "but seeing your reaction, I know you're going to like this, just as much as I am with the reward." The infant's face adorned with a grin and he handed her the note.

She felt like her brain was going to explode after she finished reading the scribbles written on the paper.

_Assist the Cavallonne's boss on their negotiation with Altarello Famiglia._

"Mammon, it couldn't be…" the paper fell through her shaky finger

The hooded infant's grin grew wider, "Yes, Angelia. You're going to meet your _prince-in-white-horse_…"

xXx

"I can't believe it…I'm going to work for Dino Cavallonne! Yaaaay! I'm going to work for my prince~~" she excitedly skipped her way down the hallway back to her room. Her dream had finally come true. Dino Cavallonne was her object of admiration ever since the first time she knew him, and that was like, 4 years ago. Well, who could actually resist him? He's a perfect gentleman! Handsome, modest despite being the head of Cavallonne at such a young age (_not to mention rich_), and handsome! Gah, she just had to say it twice!

She kept her crush hidden for a long time like an idiot because she was too damn shy to tell anyone, plus, it was just too damn absurd. Who could picture her with the Cavallonne boss hand in hand? Pfft, heaven would burn first…

She was too happy right now that she even forgot to ask Mammon of how the hell did he know about her crush…

While flower was decorating her vision and rainbow was covering her footsteps like a love-struck unicorn she was, the blonde that walked beside her had been sulking the entire time. His neck was still hurting after all, and the fact that the girl squealed noisily right beside his ear just made it worse.

"Tch, what's so good about that Cavallonne peasant?" Belphegor commented with mockery in his tone. How could the girl claim that whiny horse-man to be even princey-er than him? He didn't even have royal blood!

Angelia answered with playful tone, "E…ve…ry…thing!" and it only irked the prince more.

"Ushishishi, Angel-peasant enjoyed being Cavallonne's slave, I see…" His grin returned in instant after he said the word, and the way he said that was nowhere near nice. When he thought that sentence could make her annoying smile disappear…oh, he was wrong. Instead, her smile grew wider as her eyes bore back at his….bangs.

"Your word doesn't affect me, Bel. Like I said, I'll do anything for _my prince_." She added pressure on the last word. And her word wasn't mean for him, but the Cavallonne boss.

Damn, he wasn't expecting that…

Belphegor was a genius, he could see through even the slightest opening in battlefield, making him an excellent assassin. But to think that this simple conversation turned out the opposite way he expect, and to hear that she was calling '_prince_' to someone else other than him…He couldn't help but feel insulted.

_The peasant needed an enlightment, he thought._

Angelia's advance was abruptly stopped as a hand crossed her vision, hitting a wall beside her. The goddamned prince was blocking her way, one of his hands inside his Varia coat's pocket. His chesire grin was still gracing his feature, playful but full of threat. And she knew of all people that Belphegor wasn't the one give empty threat. He was serious…

She gave him a glare but it failed as she realized that he was leaning closer to her, at the point his blond fringe could touch the bridge of her nose.

The ripper's face was right in front of hers, she could feel his warm breath. He was so close…too damn close to be good. And it was downright uncomfortable. For god's sake he was already overbearing within the radius of meter and now he was less than an inch away from her…

But she couldn't move away. His act was so sudden that it sent her mind into blank, rendered her immobile (_she didn't even blush_). She was never this close to a guy's face before, and somewhere inside her mind, she cursed of why her first time should be Belphegor of all people…

She thank god that there was no one there to see them in such an awkward position, though.

_Just what in the world…? _

"Angel-peasant, let's have a bet." He said out of nowhere.

Her expression said '_what?!_'. She wanted to protest, but before she could, he added "Let see if you could still call that Cavallonne a prince after the upcoming mission…"

"Wh-what? I can always call him that! You don't have the right to forbid me!" she shakily said.

He let his ushishi laughter out upon seeing her reaction. "The prince wouldn't be so sure if I were you, peasant."

And with confidence plastered all over his face, he exclaimed "I'll show you that the true prince is me and it will always be me!" And his last sentence couldn't shock her more than ever.

"The prince is joining the mission too!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_Oookaaaay, so how's that? Review is greatly appreciated!_

_Happy Xanxus's birthday and happy reading, readers^^!_


End file.
